Unusual Circumstances
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: After a year of being together, Naruto falls pregnant. Akatsuki is after the baby now. The question why would the Akatsuki want them? sequel to 'Behind the Mask' Mpreg A small spoiler from manga chap 372 onwards
1. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: Sex between two men, some humour, swearing and others stuff I just forgot... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_So here it is the sequel to 'Behind the Mask', if you're new to this story please read 'Behind the Mask' first. Enjoy this and tell me what you think._

_My first time writing a sex scene sorry it__'__s so bad..._

Chapter 1

Naruto was writing a mission report; Tsnuade's nagging to get the report done was getting on his nerves. He just wasn't a fast writer, that and the fact he didn't even want to write the damn thing was also a reason. But then the image of red faced angry Tsnuade flashed to his mind and he shuddered at the thought. Na, no point in risking it. Naruto went to start writing again when to strong arm encircled his waist, putting their weight on him.

"Sasuke not right now; I have to write this or Baa-san will kill me!"

"Awwww, com'on Naruto...," said the raven nuzzling Naruto's neck, kissing his sensitive spot.

Naruto arched his neck letting Sasuke kiss him, pale hands started roaming around lifting Naruto's shirt and teasing his nipples.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke took this chance capturing his lips, and locking them into a feverish kiss. Naruto slowly stood up neglecting the pen, as he started working on Sasuke pants unbuttoning them with frantic hands. Sasuke broke the kiss as he tugged on the blond's shirt, and pulled it off. Sasuke nudged Naruto into the direction of the bedroom still kissing his neck trailing downwards.

Naruto moaned at this and laid down letting Sasuke mouth explore every cavern of his body. Naruto gasped and bucked up as Sasuke took his throbbing erection completely, engulfing it within the warm caverns of his mouth, sucking slightly. He clawed the covers desperately trying to control his movement so he would not chock Sasuke. Sasuke peeked up seeing Naruto face filled with so much ecstasy, as he whimpered with pleasure. He smirked inwardly and slowly his mouth released Naruto, and gave a quick lick from the base to the tip.

This was almost too much as Naruto shuddered, and pre-cum was already leaking from the tip.

"Please Sasuke...," he moaned.

"What...?" he said teasingly with a sweet voice which only annoyed Naruto.

"Sasuke don't do this... please...," he said between breathes trying to hold on to the pleasure.

"Please what...?" The raven said as he took hold of Naruto member and gave it a squeeze.

Naruto gasped again his body threatening to lose all control as pleasure took over, and he almost saw stars. With a strained whimper he replied

"Please fuck me already..."

Sasuke released the hold on Naruto's member and slowly started sucking at his two digits coating them in saliva; while with the other hand he removed whatever clothing he had left over. His own cock was straining for release, as it twitched slowly between his legs. He took his two digits and carefully put them both into his opening; Naruto's flinched slightly, as the uncomfortable object went in and out slowly trying to reach his spot, and when it did stars were flying again.

Sasuke spread his finger wider, loosening Naruto's opening as he used some more saliva rubbing his cock in it. He made a mental note of buying more lubricant. Naruto seemed to be pretty close, he was moaning out the ravens name begging him to enter him. Sasuke could only comply after all just looking at Naruto's beautifully tanned body made him cum.

The paler man lifted the blonds' legs up hooking them over his shoulder as he positioned his own member by Naruto's entrance, and with a swift push he was in all the way. Sasuke was over thrown with how tight it was; no matter how many times they did Naruto would always be tight and hot. Sasuke regaining slowly some control he started moving slowly giving Naruto sometime to adjust to the new object inside him. Sasuke moved the blonds' leg so they were now around his waist; he leaned into Naruto bring his cock in and out quickening the pace and then slowing down whenever Naruto was at his peak.

"Sasuke stop teasing me...," Naruto said in a whimper as he held onto Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke smirked as he took hold of Naruto's own member and started pumping him; Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's neck and moaned loudly with satisfaction at the friction. Sasuke quickened the pace and started building a rhythm combining it with the same pace his hands were going. Sasuke was close and so was Naruto. In a few more movements Naruto came with a great moan shouting his lovers name in ecstasy. Sasuke milked Naruto and watched with slight fascination at the liquid dripping from the tip.

He thrust himself harder into Naruto, and after a few more he also came. His member twitched uncontrollably inside Naruto as his vision turned white with pleasure. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto; he strenuously took himself out of the Kyuubi vessel and rolled to the side. Naruto snuggled himself close to Sasuke not wanting to stand up and get himself cleaned up. Sasuke encircled his arms protectively around Naruto; both feeling tiered as the aftermath of sex couth up with them.

They slept with contend in each others arm; forgetting all about the world around them.

* * *

_Okay..._

_Erm... tell me what you think._


	2. Check up

**Disclaimer: don't own them.**

**Warning: just about everything that lays under the sky.**

_I keep forgetting to mention this but I will do it now, English is my 3__rd__ language so there will be a lot of spelling mistakes, wrong word usages and other grammatical errors. DON'T HATE ME FOR THEM!!! I try to fix as many of them possible, but please just bear with them, and me._

_Thank you._

Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up to the uncomfortable sound of someone throwing up. He looked at the empty space beside him and sighed, the 3rd time this week. He stood up wearily and walked over to the bathroom; water was now running as he saw Naruto drinking from the tap, cooling his soar throat. Sasuke moved closer and started rubbing Naruto's tanned back gently calming the shaking blond down.

"You sure you aren't sick...?"

"Yes, I never got sick not even a cold. Kyuubi always made sure I was healthy; maybe he is getting a defect."

Sasuke chuckled and hugged Naruto, the blond leaned into the embrace enjoying the warmth.

"I don't think that demons can run into something like a defect. Just go see Tsnuade she may know what's wrong."

Naruto spun around his eyes wide with terror as he looked into his lover's eyes.

"Are you crazy? That old bat will kill me, I still haven't handed in that report I was meant to do!"

"What kind of a dobe are you? Wasn't the deadline for that thing like a week ago?"

"Yes, but because of a certain bastard who keeps jumping me at every occasion I haven't been able to."

"I didn't hear you complaining..."

Naruto glared at him icily, which simply said 'argue and no sex'. Sasuke sighed; yea the blond was right Sasuke had been jumping him a lot. But how can someone keep there mind straight when a beautiful body like that was being dangled in front of you.

"Okay then, how about I write your report, and then we will go to Tsnuade and get you checked up."

Naruto quickly became happier, and hugged Sasuke kissing his cheek. He was just too easily made happy, Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away. He went over to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Hoping that nothing was wrong with his sunshine.

* * *

Tsnuade was unhappy, she was looking over the mission reports it was obviously not written by Naruto. The sentences first of all made sense, not mention the hand writing was completely different as well. She sighed and looked up at the couple in front of her; Naruto was smiling from ear to ear looking very pleased with himself, Sasuke on the other hand looked bored. Tsnuade sighed again at least the report was their.

"So why are you here?"

Sasuke spoke up first.

"Naruto has been getting sick lately, almost every morning. He says he feels alright but I want you to check up on him."

Tsnuade smirked at the Uchiha since he and Naruto have been in a relationship, the usual uncaring man became a softy. But it was peculiar how Naruto was being sick, she knew that the fox vessel never got sick. Maybe something was wrong.

"Come with me Naruto I'll check you over."

Naruto stood up and went to the room gestured by Tsnuade, Sasuke also stood up ready to follow but the women stopped him.

"This is private Sasuke, please wait here."

Sasuke hesitantly sat back down; he hated being separated from Naruto.

Tsnuade watched as Naruto took his shirt of and laid down, she charged her hand with chakra it glowed green and there was a slight humming sound as she firmly placed her hand on his chest and started scanning. Her eyes became wide as her hand went over Naruto's stomach. She went over the seal again to re-check it. Her eyes went wider again; she was just looking for the Kyuubi's chakra signature, but there was also something else, weak but it was there.

Naruto could see how the worry drew into the older women's face, was he really that sick?

"What is it Tsnuade...?"

She looked at Naruto, quickly putting up a smile.

"No nothings wrong; Kyuubi is fine, but I would like you to return in about a month."

"What why?"

"Just to make sure okay, put your shirt back on and promise me that you will come back."

Naruto looked at her, but nodded and put his shirt back on. He stepped out of the room and Sasuke came at him. He looked sternly at Tsnuade as he took Naruto's hand into his own.

"So what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need for Naruto to come back after a month."

"Why?" he asked worry creeping into his voice.

"Just need to confirm something. It is nothing to worry about Uchiha, just bring Naruto back in a month and that's it."

Sasuke huffed and took Naruto with him; he noticed that he was dragging Naruto behind him. Sasuke turned around the blond man's usual energetic face was now fallen with confusion. Sasuke moved closer and embraced the blond; he started to cry into Sasuke chest as he tightened his hold on the Sasuke.

"What if something is wrong..., what if...," he said between chocks.

Sasuke shushed him and rubbed his back with swirling patterns.

"Nothing is wrong, everything will be alright."

* * *

_I feel tiered, to much homework damn you English 'Cold Mountain' essay..._

_Review!!! _


	3. Now how did that happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the original Naruto story would have turned out very different...**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, slight depression, humour, bad grammar, and other stuff...**

Chapter 3

Sasuke was worried very worried in fact; the month had passed painfully slow, and during this time he had watched Naruto fall into a fit of depression. The blond man did not leave Uchiha grounds instead he looked sad upon the world and would sometimes pass a weak smile towards the raven, his heart would clench painfully at the sight of his lover deteriorating right in front of him. It was frustrating him even more that he was hopeless to help his Kitsune.

Sasuke went over to Naruto who was getting dressed slowly; his face was pale and looked sickly. Sasuke hugged the blond, who hugged him back. He looked into Naruto's eyes mentally asking him if he was sure if he wanted to go through with it, the blond nodded to reassure him. So they both left to go to Tsnuade.

* * *

Tsnuade was waiting for them patiently; and as soon as Sasuke and Naruto entered her office she took Naruto away and ushered him into a private room leaving once again Sasuke behind to wait for answers. 

The Hokage surveyed the young man if front of her as he took his shirt of. The worry was evident, and as he lay down he and looked away, not wanting to receive the news good or bad. Tsnuade gathered chakra in her hand and started scanning the area over the seal this time the chakra she received signature was stronger. She smiled happily and took her hand away; Naruto looked at her and her smiling face and wondered if she had gone completely mad.

* * *

Tsnuade had been researching this for past month to confirm her suspicions, and just now examining Naruto it all had been confirmed. She smiled gleefully almost giggling with excitement at the information that she had, and how she would make the couple happy. In her excitement she had forgotten about Naruto and Sasuke who still sitting in front of her, now more worried about the old women then anything.

"Erm... Baa-san?"

"Uh..., oh yea as I was saying when Naruto came here last time, during the scanning I noticed a third chakra signature where the Kyuubi was, which I thought was a bit odd since their should only have been two; Naruto's and Kyuubi's...," she went still again; trying to think how to explain this in the best way.

"Yes what was the other chakra," Sasuke voice was straining he was getting slightly pissed of now. Tsnuade noticed this and decided it was best to just say it.

"Well..., congratulations to you both. Naruto is pregnant!"

Sasuke started at her wide eyed while Naruto fainted beside him. Sasuke quickly supported the blond; and looked back at Tsnuade.

"How is that possible, last time I checked guys can't get pregnant... right?" He was getting unsure himself now, was there something he missed in sex education classes?

"Ah, but you see Naruto is not an ordinary man, in him resides the Kyuubi. I have been researching this the past month and found out that all the Bijuu (1) are genderless. Meaning that Kyuubi can shift into a either male or female shape, so 'it' was able to create with its special ability an artificial womb, so simply to say Naruto can get pregnant."

Sasuke looked from Tsnuade to Naruto in amazement; the blond always managed to surprise him.

"So what does this mean now...?"

"Well the foetus is growing quite quickly, most likely once again because of the Kyuubi. So all you can do is bear with the mood changes, food cravings, and everything else that comes with it. And be happy for just being able to fulfil the last one of your dreams."

Sasuke started to smile and looked at Naruto again. He felt like the happiest man alive, when he first thought about being with Naruto he didn't care that he couldn't resurrect his clan, all he wanted was Naruto. And now the blond has made him overjoyed again, by giving him a child, his and Naruto's child.

Tsnuade smiled at the couple; and was mentally preparing herself for the shouting match to come, after all Naruto was never one to give in quietly, even if he was getting a baby.

* * *

_Bijuu__ are what the demons are called (At least I think it is)_

_First everything is happy, then it becomes annoying and then..._

_Well you have to wait and find out!_

_Review, I command thee!!! (Pretty please with__ a __c__herrie__ on top, and chocolate, and sprinkles, and...)_


	4. Bad dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, depressing with a slight bit of humour, and other stuff...**

_Sorry this took so long been extremely busy so I could only do one chapter at a time instead of the usual working on two stories, but here is the new chapter so enjoy!_

_**What gender should the child be, boy, girl or twins of different gender/ same gender? You decide, review and tell me!

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

Tsnuade sighed Naruto and Sasuke had left, and just as she expected the blond was defiantly angry. He shouted and ranted and cursed the fox that lived inside him; well that is till he saw his lovers far away dreaming face. Tsnuade chuckled as she saw how suddenly the blonds face softened; he knew what Sasuke wish of having a child was. So the blond smiled, and both him and Sasuke left.

Tsnuade had left them strict instructions to come by every month, she would have to monitor Naruto's pregnancy carefully, after all it's not everyday that a man becomes pregnant. She giggled again and set on to do some paperwork.

/-/-/-/-/-

_Everything was dark the only illumination the area was the moon, Naruto's eyes were wide as he saw Sasuke on top of him. Blood pouring from his back from were a kunai was implanted deep into his back, he panted for air straining in pain. Naruto looked behind Sasuke and saw that dark figure of Uchiha Itachi! Naruto saw red as the fiery chakra engulfed him. He went after Itachi and flung him against a tree, and as he looked at the injured older Itachi in front of him, Itachi smiled at the blond making him angrier._

_"If I'm going to die I rather you did it...," the older man whispered._

_Naruto growled and smirked at Itachi he raised his hands.__ Redder chakra gathered there, corroding away his skin. Naruto hissed in pain._

_"T__hen I will grant you that__ whish," he said in a low growl._

_The blond brought back his hand, and with all the force he could muster he ripped through Itachi's chest, more blood covered Naruto, as he watched the man struggle and scream with pain. The man went limp and his body dropped to the ground and Naruto took his hand back out. Naruto walked away satisfied with what he did. The red chakra retreated as his skin slowly started healing._

_"Naruto..."_

_Naruto turned around when he heard his name being called. He looked at Itachi's body on the ground moved towards it again. Didn't Itachi have longer hair? He turned the body around and gasped._

_The figure lying there was not Itachi, it was Sasuke! _

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto woke up; it was still late outside the moon was shining making him shiver as he remembered the dream. He looked back at Sasuke making sure that raven was asleep; Naruto slowly crawled out of bed and started walking towards the balcony for some fresh air. He sighed as he looked at the moon. The dream had been plaguing him since he had killed Itachi, that night, the night he almost lost Sasuke. (Read 'Behind the Mask') When Itachi had confessed to him he felt torn, both brothers were willing to give up there life's for him, but Naruto loved Sasuke. So why he wondered would Itachi's body turn into Sasuke?

The raven was alive, they were happy, and now Naruto thought as he touched his stomach; he was pregnant with Sasuke's child, there child. He sighed again looked at the clear sky; everything was as perfect as it would ever be.

"Naruto you shouldn't be outside, its too cold..."

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke look at him, he smiled at the blond but the worry could be seen in his dark eyes. Naruto almost saw that sweet pale face splattered with blood, but he shook his head and smiled at Sasuke.

"I just wanted to think."

Sasuke came close and draped his arm across Naruto waist, and Naruto snuggled himself closer to the warmth. They stayed like this for a while in silence just enjoying the company; Sasuke started rubbing Naruto belly and smiled.

"Were you thinking about this...?"

"Sort of..."

"Don't worry you will be just fine I will be here..."

Naruto smiled but that soon left him as he felt Sasuke's hand going down. Ghost like they went down, until they reached his member were the raven squeezed it, making Naruto gasp.

"Sasuke we can't do that now what about the baby!"

"Don't worry; I've already asked about that, we can still have sex ..."

Naruto snapped he couldn't believe that Sasuke had asked such a personal thing to Tsnuade, his face went red and anger started building up in him.

"TEME!"

The scream woke up the whole of Konoha from its peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Naughty Sasuke . !!!_

_Once again apologies it took so long hope you enjoyed so review and tell what you think!!!! _


	5. Cravings, Mood changes and others

**Disclaimer: I don't own or the world will go under...**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, some humour but mostly depression, swearing and others**

_Oh, a boy seems to be a popular choice. Okay then that's what Naruto will have, now on with the story!_

Chapter 5

It took a week's to recover from the punch that Naruto gave him. But in this time he noticed a lot of differences in Naruto. The blond man hadn't grown any larger like it was expected. He was moody but that was normal for Sasuke as far as he could remember. No, the main difference he noticed was a couple of days ago when he and Naruto went out to eat. Meaning the ramen bar at Ichirukas.

_-/-/-/-/-/ FLASBACH-\-\-\-\-\-_

"Sasuke I'm hungry!"

Sasuke chuckled and took Naruto's hand to his own.

"When aren't you, hungry? Well Ichiruka's then?"

"Where else!" said the blond pouting.

It didn't take long till they reached the place and Naruto ordered his favourite Miso ramen and started to eat, Sasuke ordered his usual green tea and watched as Naruto took his first bite, but the reaction that Naruto gave was not expected.

Usually the blond would almost give orgasmic moans, while slurping the noodles slowly. But now his face turned an almost green shade while his eyes bulged; he clapped his had over his mouth and ran. Sasuke quickly followed him, and found Naruto in an alleyway throwing up everything that he had eaten.

"Naruto!"

The blond looked at his raven with tear stricken wide blue eyes, he clammed him self onto Sasuke shirt and cried for a while. Sasuke was worried, what could make his Kitsune so sick. Well he found that out much later when they talked to Tsunade. And the news did not make the blond very happy.

"I CAN'T WHAT!"

"It's simple Naruto, during pregnancy there are some food that you will crave while other you will hate. So you can't eat any more ramen, I'm sorry."

_-/-/-/-/-/FLASHBACK END-\-\-\-\-\-_

Sasuke could almost feel how Naruto beside him seemed to crumble. After he took him home how ever Sasuke found out what Naruto food craving was, while making some fried fish, Naruto's encircled his hand around the raven, and took some fish that was on the counter left to cool.

Simply enough to say the blond had gone mad on fish and would eat it at any available moment he got. Another thing the blond man enjoyed was to eat some poki; yes those chocolate or strawberry covered breadstick stuff. Now when ever they went out Naruto would usual had a box or two hidden somewhere. He found it cute when ever the blond was reading through does baby books a poki would hang out between his lushes lips, well he would rather replace it with something else but another outburst like the last one was not needed, he could still feel the pain running though his jaw when ever he thought about it.

But what was most peculiar was how the blond also enjoyed having his belly rubbed; it was quiet soothing how a light purr would come from Naruto. Now that was one habit that he didn't mind but the most annoying one was being woken up in the middle of the night because he felt like fish. And if he refused to wake up, well then the water works and screaming would start.

So that's why Sasuke would be up at 3 a.m. making fish for his lover, because he cared for him. This only had happened twice but he was already feeling the effects. He even got told by Kakashi to just stay home during a briefing for a mission. Then after everyone was gone that silver haired pervert even had the gal to tell him not to have that much sex...

Sex? SEX!

He didn't have anything like that from his blond vixen for the past six days. He usually never went without for more than a maybe a two days or so, but six days could burst him apart. But what could he do really, Naruto sometimes would get intimate but that just consisted of cuddling; but if it went further than, that well let's just say it was very painful, and Naruto wouldn't even talk to him for the rest of the day.

Sasuke sighed, and put his book down the past few days were tiring. But he was happy at the same time, the thought of having a child with his beloved was something he only dreamed of, Tsunade said that she could not be sure how long the baby would take. The baby was growing rapidly so it would come earlier then usually, but she could not be sure of when.

Sasuke wondered when he and Naruto should tell everyone else; after all this would not go unnoticed. Sasuke gasped when something heavy straddled him. He saw flashing blue eyes, darkened with lust a pink tongue licking pink lips playfully. Sasuke started to smirk; now this was one mood change he could enjoy.

Naruto unbuttoned his shirt trailing light kisses down his neck towards his chest. Sasuke moaned; he had been waiting for this for the past week, and the heat rose in his groin. Naruto started teasing his nipple twisting the bud lightly, licking it. Naruto gasped as Sasuke picked him up tossed him over shoulder not being able to take it anymore.

Sasuke entered the bedroom and placed Naruto on it. He tore the blonds' clothes of and smiled as his eyes trailed over the blonds tanned body. He smiled grew as he licked his lips, Naruto stood up and best on his knee he started undoing Sasuke pants. He pulled the fabric down and smiled at the twitching member as it started to harden.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto used his talented tongue to trail from the shaft to the tip, Sasuke moaned and tried his best to keep his hands from just grabbing Naruto's head and forcing it on his cock. Naruto kissed the tip and slowly engulfed the member fully into his mouth. He sucked slightly and moved his head up and tilting slightly while his tongue massaged the hardening organ. Sasuke gasped again he moaned his body was threatening to lose control. He watched as Naruto's head bobbed up and down, he wanted to release but Uchiha's don't come first.

He gently pushed Naruto down, and started ravishing the blond's neck, while his hand started fondling with the blonds own member. Naruto groaned; Sasuke felt like he was going to cum right then. Sasuke turned Naruto around he placed the tip at Naruto's entrance and pushed in hard. Naruto grunted while Sasuke kept thrusting deeper into the blond. Sasuke moaned he used his other hand started stroking the other man's member.

He pushed in a few more times, he could tell Naruto was close he thrust a few more times. Naruto moaned and he came; Sasuke pushed few more times and he also came. He pulled out and laid beside the blond Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke and they both tired with the after glow of pleasure.

"You know we have to tell everybody else about this don't you?"

"Do we have to?" Naruto said half asleep.

"Yes, its not going to go unnoticed you know..."

"Okay, Okay we tell them tomorrow , but now sleep."

Naruto kissed Sasuke and then curled himself beside the raven and they both fell asleep.

* * *

_To much work not enough time..._

_Review!_


	6. Hiatus

**Well I would like to first of all apologies for not updating. It's actually more difficult then I thought it would be to write this ****fic****. So I'm going on hiatus for a ****lil**** while till I can get plot line sorted. This story was sort of spur of the moment kind of thing and if you may have noticed the last chapter was just drabble to fill space. ****It shouldn't take me long to get out of the mind blockage and start writing out the rest so please be patient till I can sort this out.**

**Thank you**

** Lilbakasaru **


	7. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.**

**Warning: ****Mpreg, ****Yaoi****, some angst, depression.**

_Okay I'm back! Sorry this took so long what has it been now OH MY GOSH it has been almost 4 months!!!!!! Sorry!!! __I apologies that this chap isn't that good but I'm just trying to get back into the story.__ Enjoy! Major thanks goes to **'ilovenaruto2007'** for being such an amazing beta reader!

* * *

_Chapter 6: 

Sasuke stood in his supermarket looking at two different fish products in his hands, at that moment he was trying to make to make a decision between some Negima (tuna with scallions) and Toro (fatty premium tuna), he sighed and thought when had he become such a housewife? He put a few pounds of Toro in to his basket, and moved on to the fresh vegetable isle. He was checking if they fresh or not, when he heard the whiny voice of his lover.

"Sasuke..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"We need some more poky."

He sighed and went to the snack isle and picked up a few boxes of the sweet sticks and also put it in the basket. Naruto went around the shop looking at different items on display; he stared at some colourful toys squeezing the plushies. He smiled and walked away from the toys but Sasuke noticed and picked up the little toy placing it with the other shopping. He went over to the till to pay for his things. Naruto walked up beside him.

"Ne, Sasuke do we really have to tell everyone?"

"It can't stay a secret for long love, sooner or later everyone will know..." the blond pouted slightly and stared at the floor, making markings along the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked paying the cashier and getting the bags.

"Just wondering how they will react..."

"You shouldn't worry about that Naruto..."

"I know, I know it's just that its not exactly normal is it?"

Sasuke chuckled and brought his hand around Naruto's waist bring him closer to him. The raven started nuzzling the blonde's head breathing in his scent.

"And that's why I love you...," said gave Naruto's butt a pinch. The blonde's face went bright red and stood there stunned his mouth wide opened. Sasuke walked ahead and didn't look back, but on his face there was a wide smile.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Uchiha mansion's dining room, Sasuke was at the head of the table beside him was Naruto who was unusually silent. Iruka and Kakashi sat beside Naruto, and opposite the blond sat Sakura who chatted happily with Hinata. Neji sat beside Hinata silently glaring at Kiba who was making 'googoo' eyes at the Hyuuga heiress. Shikamaru was also silent but noticed how silent Naruto was but let it go. Chouji was happily eating the food, commenting occasionally on how good it was, as Ino tried to converse with Neji but gave up after a while and just watched Shino out of the corner of her eye. Sasuke called everyone's attention, he spoke when everyone had stopped talking.

" Naruto and I have invited you all here to tell you something..." Naruto blushed deeply and bowed his head.

"Naruto and I are having a child," an uncomfortable silence spread through the room, it was heavy with tension.

"You're adopting?" asked Iruka.

"No."

"You have a surrogate mother or something?!" asked Sakura.

"No," said Sasuke again simply.

The room was silent again; everyone was trying to figure out how else they could have a child. Unless Sasuke had officially gone mad or something...

"Naruto is pregnant...," everyone turned to Shino who just stared back at them unnervingly.

"That can't be right," said Ino. "How do you know that anyway?"

"My bug's told me..."

"That's impossible!" said Kiba finally managing to tear his eyes from Hinata and concentrate on the conversation at hand.

"No he is correct," said Sasuke again taking a sip of his glass of water. Naruto blushed even redder and sunk down on his chair. Iruka turned to him.

"Is it true?" asked his ex-sensei with slight disbelief in his voice. Naruto just managed to nod weakly. There was a loud 'thud' and Iruka was on the floor, the man had fainted. Kakashi was right at his side, even though he was just as stunned as the rest.

"Well that was unexpected, how troublesome..., but congratulations" said Shikamaru digging into his food again; soon being joined in by Chouji.

"How..., it's medically impossible for that to happen...," said Sakura staring at Naruto.

"Kyuubi...," the blond simply replied.

"Oh!" Sakura looked uneasily for a few seconds before she sprang up and hugged the blond squealing loudly. Hinata smiled and also went over and hugged Naruto, Ino almost jumped him tripping over Iruka's motionless body that was on the floor.

"We are so glad!" the three girls all shouted.

"Well that's the last bit of masculinity gone...," muttered Kiba, but he still smiled and went over to congratulate the happy couple.

* * *

_Yes you may shoot me for taking absolutely forever to update, and then giving you all such a crappy chapter..._

_Updates may be slow I'm still a bit rusty on the plot line..._

_I'm so sorry please review!!!_


	8. Quick Development

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto, just this little plot...**

**Warning: ****Mpreg****Yaoi****, some angst but were would we be without that.**

_Well so now it's out, everyone knows, so now __its__ all up to our happy couple to handle the rest of it!_

_So enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 7

Two months had passed since the small dinner party; everyone had calmed down and after Iruka had woken up, he had pulled Naruto into a bear hug and told him how proud he was. All in all, life was good for them. At this moment both of them were sitting in the lounge relaxing, or rather Sasuke was sitting on an armchair his feet propped on a foot-rest, and in his hand, a book that he was hardly reading. Opposite him was Naruto reading as well, well he had been reading a few maternity books and had fallen asleep in the process. The book now rested against his face, that was emitting light snores, with his left arm dangling over the edge of the couch.

Sasuke sighed and put the book down, regarding the blond in front of him. He hadn't noticed it but there was a noticeable bump now. Although, he had to admit that it was a bit larger than he expected it to be. Naruto moved a little, making his shirt drag up to expose some of the smooth stretched skin underneath it. Sasuke watched for a little while longer, he put his book down and stood up. The sharingan user moved stealthily over to his lover padding down to his knees so that he was in eye view with Naruto's stomach.

He watched the tanned skin move gently up and down with every breath that Naruto took. Sasuke may have looked calm on the outside at the revelation of Naruto's pregnancy, but on the inside he was as giddy as a small child. He reached out with his pale hand and gently touched the bump, enjoying the warmth that it was radiating. Half of him was still in disbelief that there was life growing in there, his child, his and Naruto's.

Naruto gave a small murmur of satisfaction at the contact, as Sasuke watched him with a content smile. He placed his head slowly against Naruto's stomach hoping to listen to any sounds that would come from his unborn child. What he didn't expect was to get kicked in the face by his own child!

Sasuke lifted his head away from Naruto's stomach and stared at the bump with wide eyes, a mixture of joy and disbelief was swimming through his head. The baby should not have started to kick yet, it was too early, but he had felt it. Tsunade had said that the baby was developing quickly but he didn't expect it to develop this quickly. He would have to go see her again later, with Naruto, and get this checked out.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke dragged Naruto to the Hokage tower. They burst through the office door startling the Hokage off her seat. After a bit of shouting from the busty woman, they sat down to tell her why they had disturbed her afternoon sake session.

"It's Naruto..."but said blond cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"There is nothing wrong with me Sasuke!"

"What about Naruto?" asked Tsunade, jumping to attention to start looking over Naruto.

"For Kami's sake there is nothing wrong with me Baa-chan!" said the blonde man trying to fight off the Hokage.

"I felt the baby kick this morning." Both Tsunade and Naruto stared at Sasuke; the Hokage turned her head back to the Kyuubi vessel. She stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him into a private room.

Sasuke sighed, and did what he did many times before; he waited.

* * *

Naruto was lying on the single bed, his shirt was laying on a chair; he was biting his bottom lip in nervousness while Tsunade just stared at him for a while; her hand rubbing her temple as she tried to figure out what was going on. She focused chakra to her hand making her pale skin glow green. She then gently placed it against his stomach and started scanning.

She felt it then, mingled between Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra there it was, strong, pulsating, and alive. Her face scrunched up in a frown the other signature was stronger then it should be, the signature of the foetus didn't at all feel like that of a two month old foetus, but at least five to six month. It was going much more rapidly then she had first anticipated. The Kyuubi's chakra was starting to mess with the development of the unborn child, but she was not sure what this could lead to.

Tsunade removed her hand and started calculating how long till the baby would be born; it would have to be born through caesarean that was the main thing. Now because of the quick development, the child may be born as close as next Month! That was a scary thought; she would have to start planning the procedure soon.

The Hokage then noticed how fearful Naruto looked at her; she gave him a quick reassuring smile, and told him to put his shirt back on. They stepped out of the private room and headed back into the office; Tsunade's silence was not something that made Naruto feel any better.

Sasuke quickly stood up when they re-entered the room, Tsunade smiled at him and sat down on her chair while Naruto and Sasuke reassumed there seats.

"Well Sasuke the child is healthy as far as I can tell, to be precise the foetus is doing better than I expected. Yes Sasuke, the child is growing very quickly much quicker then I expected, and this must be part of Kyuubi's influence. All we can really do is wait and see how it will turn out, I would like you to make weekly arrangements for now on to come see me; and as always come back when you have anymore queries."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded and left the room in silence.

* * *

_Yes the plot is moving a bit fast, but hey it brings a little bit of excitement into this __fic._

_Review I command thee!!!!!!_


	9. Between life and happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with anything.**

**Warning: Mpreg, Yaoiness, Violence and bloodshed (but not yet) MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS...**

_Sorry this took so long, but I have been having some personal problems and then writing this chapter was also difficult. But once again I would like to thank everyone for the continual support, and my wonderful beta reader: __**ilovenaruto2007**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Between life and happiness

The area was dark with a few lights aligning the cave wall, a figure in a straw hat that hid his face, and a dark cloak with red clouds imprinted on it; quickly walked through the dimly lit tunnels till he came to a stop at heavy steel doors. A pale hand knocked against the door; the sound bouncing off the uneven cave walls. The door slid open with a rumble, shaking the ground, revealing a large white room. There were large computer screen on the wall, all of them in different sizes with numbers filtering down the screens.

The man took off his hat and entered; he had dirty red hair and an immense amount of large bolt like piercings that covered his face and the cartilage of his ears. He had wide brown eyes that seem to have ringlets coming off them evenly aligning with the whites of his eyes; they had a glazed look in them as he stared into the room. His face was blank as he took a few steps, keeping his gaze fixed no the large chair that was turned to face the screens.

"Pein, why are you here?" came a deep voice from the chair.

"I have come with more interesting information on the Nine- tailed Jinchuuriki."

"Tell me this 'information' then Pein."

"It seems that he has fallen pregnant..."

"What?!" the chair swivelled around but the mysterious person still managed to some how stay hidden.

"The Uzumaki has fallen pregnant, and he seems quite a way along as well. From what I understand it is the influence of the Kyuubi chakra on his body."

"Hmmm..."

"Sir, what shall we do now?"

"What do you mean by that Pein? Have you forgotten our mission already?"

"That, was not what I meant, I was just wondering if we need to change out approach on catching him...?"

The man in the chair chuckled slightly "Of course you do Pein, no need in harming a child is there...?"

Pein nodded and put his straw hat back on. He turned and walked back out of the room, the steel doors closing behind his as he left. The man in the chair turned back around to look at the computer screens he used a mouse to open up a folder. The folder opened and an immense amount of 

pictures popped up of a tanned blonde, with sparkling blue eyes. All of them from him in different ages, close ups, and some of him with his friends, but at all times Naruto was the centre. (Ever watched Yami No Matsuei? Then you will know what I'm on about.)

The last picture was of Naruto in his Kyuubi four-tailed state; the blood and chakra mixing together clinging to his body, standing proud in the massacre that surrounded him. A smile formed on the man's pale face as he regarded the picture.

"And we'll meet once again...Kyuubi..."

* * *

'It's early, too damn early...'

That's all that Sasuke could think as the incisive banging on his front door continued. It was the weekend and Sasuke needed his sleep; on weekdays he had to wake up early to get Naruto to his appointments, which had become daily. So he was tired of having arguments with Naruto every morning, and all he wanted to do on this fine Saturday morning was to snuggle with his blonde and sleep the day away.

'Bang, bang, bang'

The sound continued; whoever it was; was going to die, slowly and painfully. He reached the door and opened it to glare at the people who dared to wake him.

There stood Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. All three of them smiling sweetly at him as if that was going to save their hides. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun! Did we wake you up?" said Ino.

"..." was the only reply they got as Sasuke gave them a sleepy glare (all say awww), and shut the door in their face.

"Hey Sasuke open up!" Screeched Sakura as she banged on the door again; Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly as started walking away from the door.

"Sasuke I'll break this door down, and you know I can do that!"

His eyebrow twitched again in irritation, he gave a heavy sigh and walked back to the door and opened it.

"We are sorry to disturb you Sasuke-kun." Bowed Hinata in apology, Sasuke gave her a small grunt and went inside. The girls followed inside closing the door behind them as they went in. Sasuke was busying himself in the kitchen preparing some coffee, no milk and sugar.

"What do you want?" he asked regarding the girls in front of him.

"We want you to help us with the baby-shower we are planning," said Sakura triumphantly.

"A what?"

"You know...a baby-shower! Where a lot of girls get together, give presents to the mother, like stuff that the baby will need!" cut Ino in.

"Huh...?" came the unintelligible noise from Sasuke.

"Ugh, never mind,...you just have to help us get Naruto out for a little bit, while we prepare stuff here!" said Sakura as, she sat on a stool near the counter.

"What? You're going to hold the Shower thing here? Who said that you could?!"

"Where else do you expect us to hold it? Your place is the biggest Sasuke. Please let us do this!"

Sasuke was about to object, but he knew that Naruto had been on the bored side recently. He was used to always being around his friends, but since getting pregnant, Naruto was too tired to do many of the things he was used to. He guessed that it would be nice for him to meet up with some of his friends again.

"Okay, you can do this then." Sakura and Ino squealed in delight, while Hinata's smile brightened. "So who is going to come?"

"Well just most of the girls that Naruto knows, you know Ten-Ten, Ayame, Tsunade, Shizune... we were going to ask Iruka to join as well but that seemed slightly insulting...oh and Temari is going to be there as well..."

"Wait Temari? As in Gaara's sister Temari? When did they get here?!"

"Oh! When they heard about Naruto they made there way here; they arrived here yesterday, and have been staying with the Hokage." said Ino as she made herself and the other two girls a cup of coffee.

Sasuke inwardly groaned; whenever Gaara came over, it meant that he would not leave Naruto out of his sight. Sasuke and Gaara had come to a sort of understanding in the past, they both cared about Naruto, so they would be civil around him; but that still didn't stop Gaara from hogging his precious blonde, whenever he was around.

"What time do you want Naruto and I out of the house?" he said as he slowly rubbed his temple.

"At Noon, and come back in about 4 hours; that should give us enough time to set the whole thing up." replied Sakura after taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yea then you and the other guys can do your manly stuff, while we talk girly stuff," came Ino's giggly voice.

"What do you mean by that...?"

"Sasuke, you really don't know much do you? A baby-shower is strictly for girls; well in this case Naruto is an exception. After all its kinda embarrassing having guys around while we talk about Breast pumps, nappies, and if the mother is going to eat the placenta or not! (I heard that it's meant to be actually good for mothers to do that...)"

Sasuke almost choked on his coffee as he heard that last part; he was for certain not going to join them. Sasuke slowly nodded to the girls his face not showing the slightest discomfort he was feeling at that bit of information, as he told them that everything would be fine. He gave them a spear key and they left thanking him about the use of his House.

Sasuke went back upstairs to take a shower and then wake Naruto up, so they could go out to get some brunch, since it was too late for breakfast, and to early for lunch. With that plan firmly set in his mind he went to take a nice long shower to wake him up properly.

* * *

After reluctantly waking up, Naruto was now fully dressed in his new 'maternity clothes' as he preferred to call them. His stomach had grown considerably, meaning he had to get new clothes once every week. He felt bloated most of the time and did not wish to walk through Konoha but instead just staying cooped up inside stuffing pocky sticks down his throat. Hmm, he could really go for some of those delicious candy covered bread sticks right now actually. But no instead he was walking with Sasuke up to some cafe for 'brunch'.

The size of his stomach was hidden by a henge that Sasuke had to perform, since he was forbidden to use any chakra, in case he harmed himself . After all with some people in the village still out for his blood, it meant it would not be in his best interest to show him at his weakest.

They reached their destination, a cosy little outdoor place; it was a fairly new establishment one of the few places where Naruto could go and not have to endure people's heated looks. Even though the most people that gave him that look were the 'older' generation of Konoha, those that still remembered the tragedy.

It had become colder as October made its approach, so Naruto pulled his red jacket closer to him snuggling into the fabric as they waited for their herbal tea and sandwiches. They sat in the shade of a large weeping willow, enjoying chatter of the other customers for a while.

"Sasuke..."

"Yea...?"

"Why are we here?"

"Just thought you needed some fresh air; its not healthy being in the house for so long."

Naruto nodded and gave a dazzling smile; he breathed in the crisp air and relaxed into his plastic chair. Their orders came soon after, and the rest of the time was spent relaxing and chatting to each other. Although from occasionally you could still hear friendly banter between them as they argued over a few things; that was one of the few things that would never change between them.

After they had finished eating they went on a small stroll through the park that lead to the near by training ground where Team 7 first met Kakashi. They talked about the training with the bells and how they didn't manage to do it the first time; and then Naruto went on to tell about the second time when Sasuke hadn't been their, and how they had managed it then. A sudden gloom passed over them after that, Sasuke opted then that it was at the time that they went back home.

It was already 4.30, so the girls should have had enough time to prepare for the baby shower thing. Naruto's bright spirits returned after a while and he was once again chattering adamantly as he 'slightly' hobbled the way back, with Sasuke glaring at people if they dared to even whisper something bad about his Kitsune.

Sasuke took out his key and started unlocking the door; he opened it to reveal the darkened corridor; he flicked the light switch to illuminate the area, and Sasuke then helped Naruto with his shoes, since the blonde could not bend down to undo them. They continued their way to the lounge.

"It was nice getting out; I've getting been bored staying here and reading those maternity books."

"Are you saying I am not good company?"

"Teme, you aren't exactly the most talkative person," said Naruto jokingly.

"Hn..."

"See that's what I mean."

"But hey, you still love me." A smirk formed across the Uchiha's face.

-Giggle- "You know I do."

Naruto opened the door; the lights were thrown on, and people jumped out from the darkened corners of the room, all yelling out.

"SURPRISE!"

_I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter and please review to help me produce more chapters!_


	10. Surprise Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, swearing, some other gruesome stuff.**

_I know I haven't updated in such a long time and for that I would like to apologies. I wanted to make this chapter embarrassing and squeamish, but I failed in that department and so this chapter ended up being really boring in my opinion and not to mention short. (sigh)_

_Thanks goes to my amazing beta reader __**'ilovenaruto200'**__ for undoing my many mistakes. _

* * *

Chapter 9: Surprise party

-Recap-

"_It was nice getting out; I've been getting bored staying here and reading those maternity books."_

"_Are you saying I am not good company?"_

"_Teme, you aren't exactly the most talkative person," said Naruto jokingly. _

"_Hn..."_

"_See that's what I mean."_

"_But hey, you still love me." A smirk formed across the Uchiha's face._

_-Giggle- "You know I do."_

_Naruto opened the door; the lights were thrown on, and people jumped out from the darkened corners of the room, all yelling out._

"_SURPRISE!"_

--

Naruto felt like his heart had stopped; as soon as the lights went on, his trained reflexes kicked in. He jumped swiftly back colliding with solid object behind him, also known as Sasuke. They both landed in a heap on the floor with Naruto on top of Sasuke. The 'intruders' gasped; and ran towards the struggling couple.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked a feminine voice that Naruto instantly recognised.

"Sakura is that you? What are you doing here?" Naruto finally managed to sit upright, straddling Sasuke's waist. "What are all of you doing here?" he asked, noticing all the other women that now occupied their living room.

"We are hosting a Baby-shower in your honour Naruto!" giggled Ino as she helped the heavily pregnant blonde up.

"What's a Baby-shower? The kid hasn't been born yet and you want to give him a bath?"

"No Naruto, a Baby-shower is where you _'shower'_ the mother and child with gifts!" squealed Sakura excitedly.

"Really?!"

"Yes, and since this is a girl and erm...pregnant man thing, means that Sasuke will have to leave us." Ino said as she started pushing the raven out the door. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, some of the guy's volunteered to hang out with you, so make it a guys night out or something."

"Hey wai-" but the door banged close behind him, Sasuke felt a vein throbbing in his temple, he was kicked out of his own damn home!

"Oi Uchiha, are you going to stand there forever, or get a move on. We only have a few hours left and I want to get drunk!"

Sasuke turned his head and their stood Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka and Neji; but there was no sight of Gaara. Wasn't he meant to be coming today as well?

"You're so troublesome Kiba..." muttered Shikamaru, as he started walking away.

"Shut it you Lazy ass!" growled Kiba.

"Now, now you should be mature enough not to fight with each other," said Iruka acting as a mediator.

"Where is Gaara?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Well since he hadn't seen Naruto in such a long time, he decided to join the Baby-shower." said Neji with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Sasuke was stunned; with what the girls had told him he wasn't too sure if he should laugh at the poor guy's expense or feel sorry for him, and the torture he was going to undergo.

* * *

"Erm...Sakura..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"You said this was girl's only thing right?"

"Yes and pregnant men, why do you ask?"

"Well...erm, why is Gaara here then?" he asked pointing at the red head who was sitting on the sofa, while emitting an ominous evil aura that kept the rest of the girls away from him.

"Well Gaara insisted in staying..." she moved towards his ear and whispered "and to be honest we did try to get him to leave, but we are just too scared of him."

"Gaara isn't that bad." exclaimed Naruto, shifting his gaze towards the red head again. Gaara was still glaring viciously at the other girls.

"He may not act cold towards you Naruto, but he is just like Sasuke; both of them are nice and actually act human around you, but to the rest of us they are like statues." She said as she picked up a tray of cakes, and moved towards the living room. "What kind of a Baby-shower is this, girls? C'mon gather round and lets move on to the presents opening first!"

The girls chatter grew, someone grabbed Naruto and pushed him beside Gaara; the red head stopped glaring as fiercely and even gave a small smile, that made some of the girls blush. The girls were all sitting around the coffee table with Tsunade seated on an overstuffed chair, with Shizune right beside seated on the arm rest. Sakura and Ino took seats on the floor on either side of the coffee table while Ten Ten, Hinata and Temari were seated on the large couch opposite Naruto.

"Well brat since Sakura, Ino and Hinata organised this, I think they should have the honour of giving you their gifts first."

"Here is mine!" said Ino as she pressed the warped parcel into Naruto's hands.

"Waaaa, Ino pig stop being so pushy!" whined Sakura, Ino just stuck her tongue out in retort.

Naruto quickly ripped away the paper, to reveal a book '_The right Diet: During Pregnancy and after.'_

"Even though I know that you can't eat the disgusting Ramen anymore doesn't mean that you won't return back to it after the pregnancy. This way you can keep your weight perfect, and yourself healthy!" a wide grin spread across Ino's face.

Naruto thanked her, although on the inside he was pouting, before he could even ask anything else Sakura shoved his next present into his hand with a squeal. Naruto smiled at her while hiding the wince of pain emitting from his shoulder; that girl still needed to learn on how to keep her strength in check.

"Open mine, open mine!" she said almost hopping on the floor with excitement. Naruto gave her a smile and undid the wrapping paper. It was a large, wide, rectangular box; he opened up the box and saw a selection of baby clothing, brightly coloured and, oh so small, and cute.

Naruto picked up the little t-shirt almost cooing at how adorable it looked. He wondered absentmindedly how a baby could fit into something so small. He picked up another whole body suit that was red in colour and even had a small fluffy fox tail and ears.

"But Sakura I don't even know yet if it going to be a girl or a boy!"

"That's why these are uni-sex clothes; they'll fit both genders just fine!" giggled Sakura. Naruto put the clothes back into the box.

"Here is mine," came Hinata's shy voice. Naruto gave a gentle smile and took the small box from her; he slowly unwound the ribbon and took the lid off. Inside was a smaller wooden box, that had figures engraved on it. It was a beautifully carved piece, with gold stars and silver edges, he opened it and a gentle melody emitted from the box.

"It's a music box." She said. "They always used to help me get to sleep when I was younger, I thought it may help when the baby comes along."Naruto just watched the box with fascination; just listening to the simple melody, and thanked Hinata. She always had a way of giving special gifts. He closed the box and put it away. Gaara tapped his shoulder to gain his attention; when Naruto looked at Gaara the red head was blushing, he gave a small cough and cleared his throat.

"This is a present from me and Temari." The blonde girl came inside the lounge wheeling in a pram, it was a simple in design and on the cover there was red bow. Naruto stood up and went over to it, inside the pram there were smaller gifts, toys, and baby bathing stuff. He hugged the older girl, and then waddled over to Gaara to hug him as well. Gaara was in shock, but quickly recovered and gave a gentle smile in return.

After a few more minutes of opening more presents, Naruto, Gaara and the rest of the girls sat down to eat cup cakes and drink tea, and have small talk with each other. Well Gaara didn't talk much; he just nodded along with most of them.

"So Naruto when is the due date?" Sakura piped up, gaining Naruto's attention.

"I don't actually know...Tsunade obaa chan when is my due date?"

'Hic'

"Tsunade are you drunk?" Shizune asked.

"'Hic' maybe..." she giggled.

"Where did you get the alcohol?!" Shizune was outraged now.

"Ah 'hic' c'mon I was bored, and I always got a small bottle 'hic' hidden somewhere!" Shizune huffed with annoyance, but didn't bother arguing; this was a daily even anyway.

"Either way Tsunade obaa chan, when is my due date?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh; 'hic' I forgot to tell you, it's going to be sometime around next week possibly...'hic'." the Hokage slumped against the seat, and started giggling some more.

Naruto stared gaping at her; the due date was so close? Everybody else was just shifting their gaze from the now passed out Hokage to Naruto.

"Congratulations Naruto!" laughed Ino and hugged the still stunned man.

After the impact of the news had dispelled the atmosphere returned back to what it was; and after a few hours the girls started leaving. Gaara and Temari were last to leave, telling him that they would stay till after the baby was born. Sasuke had come soon after, and Naruto had given him the news. The Uchiha was just as stunned at first, and then the panic struck in. The usually calm man was now raving about having nothing ready; they had not yet chosen the baby's room, or even bought clothes, nappies, and the list just went on and on.

"Don't worry teme; we still have a week, and the girls already gave us a head start. Look Ten Ten even gave us a baby bed. Don't worry your duck-butt shaped head about it."

"But...wait did you just call my head duck-butt shaped?" Naruto giggled and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

"Don't worry love, now c'mon I'm tired and want to sleep."

Sasuke smiled and followed his lover upstairs.

* * *

_So yea the baby is coming sooner then expected. _

_Review!_


	11. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well just this plotline.**

**Warning: Yaoi...well that was nothing new**

_Oh man that took ever, this chapter was difficult to write since I didn't really know what to do so it took me quite some write it. That and I was busy with school work, end of college days usually are the busiest. Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter either way. _

_-/_Dream\-

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 10: A Nightmare

-/The silver disk in the sky shone brightly; its dull light cascading onto the blood stained ground underneath it. The wind blew strong, howling through the dark sky, and thrashing tree branches against each other. But he blocked them all out; all he could focus on were his hands. It was his hands that were stained in that red liquid, it was his hand that pierced through that fragile body...

It was he who had killed him.

The blonde looked at the corpse at his feet, the moonlight illuminating its pale face, his dark eyes hollow and cold, and mouth open with blood trailing down his chin.

A dead man's face.

Sasuke's face.\-

Naruto gasped and awoke; he quickly tried to sit up, but wasn't able to because of his bloated stomach. Naruto stared at the white washed ceiling; he wiped the sweat off his brow and stared at the space beside him in hopes of finding his love alive and well. But Sasuke wasn't sleeping beside him at all, the space looked untouched, it seemed like the Sharingan user had not come to bed.

Naruto took one deep breath; to slow down his breathing, he shifted himself over to the edge and by using the bedside table propped himself up into a sitting position. He then manoeuvred his legs over the edge and stood up; as soon as his feet hit the cold ground, a shiver erupted through his spine. Naruto quietly padded out of his room and peered at the dark hallways; he noticed that one of the lights in a room was on, the curiosity got the better of Naruto and he slowly started walking towards it.

The floorboards gently creaked underneath his footing and he cringed at the sounds; yet he kept going towards the door to find that it was only partially closed. Naruto peered through the small gap, and saw Sasuke with a paintbrush in his delicate hands, and smears of paint on his clothes and face. Naruto slowly opened the door wider to see what the raven was doing, and he smiled.

Sasuke had painted two walls in a splash of patterns and colours, no real coordination, but just colours upon colours that blurred together form a beautiful picture, he opened the door wider and stepped inside, Sasuke turned around and smiled when Naruto entered.

"Did I wake you up?" the raven asked.

"No, I just had to go to the bathroom again; and just noticed that you weren't their."

"Yea, when I noticed how close the due date was; I decided to start with the babies' room, this used to be my only room, and I just thought that maybe I should add a bit of colour to it."

"It looks nice."

"I knew you would like it, although you shouldn't stay here long dobe, paint fumes aren't good for you."

"I'll be fine Sasuke, the windows are open, so it won't be that bad; but I'm just surprised by the amount of colours you have used teme."

"I don't know really why, this room was plain when I was younger, it had nothing in it. My parents never put up any decoration except for the Uchiha fan, and maybe a few pictures, it was really bare. So I thought some colour would be good."

"That's a great idea!" said Naruto as he walked towards Sasuke and picked up another brush, and stated dipping inside some blue paint. "I'll help!"

"Shouldn't you keep resting?"

"I've rested enough to last me a life time teme, now c'mon lets get this done before breakfast!"

Sasuke nodded and dipped his paintbrush into a bucket of green paint and started painting the wall with Naruto. Soon the sky started lighting up with the rise of the sun, and the nightmare plaguing Naruto's mind where all forgotten about.

After breakfast Naruto and Sasuke cleaned up and quickly got dressed; they still had a lot of things to buy, and stock up on: clothes, formula milk, diapers, baby wipes, toys, bedding...and the list just went on and on. Sasuke once again placed a henge over Naruto's stomach and then quickly bundled him up in thick clothing.

They walked down the streets up the high street and walked into a Baby store called 'Todd's World'; as soon as they entered they received stares, Sasuke was popular on his own, and well recognised by the female community of the village. All there eye widened when they noticed the Uchiha heir walking through the doors, with another person in hand. Yea, they already knew about Sasuke's lover, but they still could not help but stare, especially when he walks into a Baby store, with a rare smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke dragged Naruto towards the back of the store where there were a varity of clothes, and so the shopping began.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A man stood up from his hiding spot; his spiked up metallic blue hair waving in the breeze, he wiped the sweat off his blue tinged skin as he grinned over the unsuspecting village beneath him. Kisame was about to take out another batch of bomb tags when his receiver started buzzing.

"Kisame, are you done yet?" the crackling voice from the receiver asked.

"Yea, just need to set up a few more, the signal for attack will be the explosions so I want everyone to stand at the ready." There was a grunt and the line went dead.

Kisame strapped on a few more wires across the rock face and then jumped away; only after he was a good distance away from the explosives, did he take out a small trigger button, and pushed the red button down.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke looked over a bunch of milk bottles his face scrunched up in disapproval. He hummed to himself and picked up another bottle.

"Why are their never any milk bottles in the shape of the Uchiha fan?" he said to himself

"Stop being so big-headed all the time Teme, your ego is starting to rise again." Naruto replied and picked up a few bottles to put in the cart.

Naruto was about to walk away when the ground started shaking; things started falling down from the shelves, Naruto lost his balance and stumbled onto the ground. Sasuke rushed over to him and quickly picked him up. "Naruto, are you alright?" the raven asked checking him over.

"I'm fine, but what was that?"

"I don't know, c'mon lets get out, and see what happened." Naruto nodded and clutched onto Sasuke's arm, while the raven lead them out.

Everyone else in the store also did the same thing, cautiously moving towards the entrance of the building. As they moved closer to the entrance they could hear screaming, and more explosions in the distance. The ground shook violently again; Naruto supported himself against Sasuke; they walked out of the shop and gasped at the sight of destruction in front of them.

It was worse than the time when the village was attacked by Orochimaru; buildings crumbled and smoke and fire rising high into the sky. Naruto tightened his grip, his blue eyes wide with fright; he looked at Sasuke who glared at the destruction, his black eyes already red and his pupils twirling madly, his stance ready and in a defence position.

"We have to hide you away." The Uchiha said.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I see cloaked men that look like the Akatsuki around, they are most likely after you. You are not in the right condition to fight."

Naruto was about to argue back, only to have Sasuke grab him and picked him up bridal-style. "No Naruto, there is no way that I'm going to let you stay here another minute." Sasuke moved quickly and started running with Naruto in hand, while the blonde shielded himself away by pressing himself against Sasuke chest. The earth shook more as more explosions erupted; nin's everywhere attacking, dodging, and shielding civilians.

Naruto felt a sharp pain travel down his spine and envelope his belly, he gasped out for air, only to feel more pain. It felt like every muscle in his abdomen had decided to cramp up and send surges of pain through him. The Kitsune vessel grit his teeth together, and bore with it; yet the pain only got worse.

"Sasuke it hurts." He finally said in a small whimper.

"What?!" he asked and looked down.

Naruto face was scrunched up in pain, while his breathing was laboured, his tanned hands where wrapped around his middle. "My stomach hurts." He said.

Sasuke feared the worst; was Naruto going in labour? Was the baby coming out now of all times?!

The raven didn't know what to do; but at that moment he only had one thought in his mind, and that was getting Naruto to the safe house in Hokage Mountain. Bricks came crashing down as another building near by crumbled. He turned his head to find the shark like looking nin Kisame hot on his heels. Surging more chakra to his feet, he moved quicker, his sense of direction failing with passing of panicked people and weapons being thrown around.

Sasuke noticed a small clearing in front, he ran towards it only to find his passage blocked by another Akatsuki. He was tall, and when he removed his straw hat it reveal his dirty red hair and a pale complexion. Bolt like piercings passed through the cartilage of his ears and nose, while his wide brown eyes seem to have ringlets coming of them, evenly aligning the whites of his eyes.

Sasuke swore and stopped himself, he quickly started to look for another way out, he could feel Naruto shuddering as another contraction went through his body. But he was completely closed in. The buildings and rubble blocked any other pathways while this new Akatsuki and the gathering horde behind him blocked the path back.

"Give it up Uchiha-san; you know how this will end. It will be better for you to give us the Jinchuuriki and we'll leave." The red head said.

"What makes you think I'll hand him over so easily?" Sasuke snarled back, his grip tightening on the blonde.

"Unless you want us to injure him and your _child_ in the process of getting him, I would suggest that you hand him over of your own free will."

"Like you wouldn't kill him if I handed him over to you, at all? I'm not giving you Akatsuki bastards Naruto; I rather die than hand him over." The Akatsuki went silent; he raised his head so that his gaze was fixed onto Sasuke's black pools.

"If that is your wish Uchiha-san, I shall grant it to you."

Naruto looked up, there was something familiar with this situation, this had happened before in that Moon filled night, when the air stunk of blood. The night he killed Itachi the same words passed between his lips, before he ended the older Uchiha's life. Memories like flashbacks went through his mind, his legs felt like jelly and stared out at the scene, Sasuke's angered face glaring at the emotionless killer. Naruto knew what would happen; Sasuke would die just like his brother, just like he had so many times in his dreams.

But he would not let that happen.

Naruto pushed himself up in a standing position; he winced at the pain again but ignored it as he pushed Sasuke away from him. The raven looked bewildered at the blonde as he watched Naruto's saddened expression; he saw that Naruto mouthed something in silence, his blue eyes watery with gathering tears.

"Naruto what-?" Sasuke started but was cut off when the red haired Akatsuki grabbed the blonde from behind, pushing Naruto's hands behind him roughly.

"No let him go!" Sasuke screamed and rand towards him, but he never reached him.

A sharp blow immobilised his movements, he stumbled and landed face down on the hard ground, and then everything went dark.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Oh no poor Naruto, its all happening over again!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	12. Madara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything that has to do with it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, slight manga spoiler, violence, swearing, etc**

_OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER!!! I apolpgys for taking so long with this chapter, I had already finished writting it but was never satisfied with how it turned out, and then my beta is too busy, so me being a very impatient person just put the chapter up, how it is. Do enjoy it!_

Chapter 11: Mandara

It hurt...

It hurts so much...

He gasped as another contraction ripped through his body; tanned hands tightened their hold onto the man who was carrying. It wasn't Sasuke.

"Ah!" Naruto groaned out, he curled into himself in an attempt to apply pressure on his stomach, yet the grip that the other man had on him made it almost impossible for him to move.

Pein looked down at the blonde in his arms, his tanned face sweaty and scrunched up in pain. Was the guy going into labour already? Pein did have to wonder why the Jinchuuriki came so willingly, after all the faith that awaited him was death. He watched as one of the blondes hands snaked around his bloated stomach, and Pein had to wonder once if their really was something growing in there.

But why would he care? He thought as he started climbing up a rocky path, Kisame was close behind him while Konan in front of him. There seemed to be no one following them, it seemed like the distraction attack had worked, not only did they have the Jinchuuriki but Konoha itself would be shambled, that would take a long time to recover from. Wide brown eyes glanced down at the quivering boy in his arms, and then quickly shifted to look up again.

What was this strange feeling?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dark eyes fluttered open and was soon met by white walls, he cursed inwardly, some how he had gotten into a hospital. How did he get here?

Sasuke sat up, his slender fingers ruffling his dark locks, what had happened? Wasn't he out with Naruto? Then how did he get here? And where was Naruto?

Naruto!

The memory started flooding back, the village being attacked by the Akatsuki. Naruto pushing him away.

"_I love you..."_

He remembered those three desperate words that the blonde had mouthed to him before...

Sasuke threw the covers away and stood up, he had to find the Hokage, as soon as he stepped out of the hospital he gasped. The whole Village had become a war-zone, buildings were now just a pile of rubble, smoke and fire rose high, my civilians where brought away in stretchers. He even noticed a few Shinobi among them. Sasuke noticed Kakashi in the far coroner he ran towards the silver haired man, who was helping Iruka bandage a few people.

"Kakashi!" he called out catching the silver man's attention.

"Ah Sasuke, finally you are awake, we were all so worried." The Copy nin turned to Iruka, handing him the bandages, and then ran towards Sasuke. "You need to go see the Hokage."

"What happened?! Did anyone manage to get Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

"That's why you are going to go see the Hokage." Kakashi replied back just as harshly, the strain of everything that had happened today was starting to get the Silver haired nin.

They passed by more rubble, people were shouting at each other and more bodies were being uncovered, soon they reached the outskirts of the city, were tents had been set up, Tsunade was standing their, barking orders at people, while getting to work on her new patients.

"Uchiha!" she shouted out when she saw him. "It's good to see that your up, I though the poison would never leave you body"

Poison? Sasuke thought, is that why he got knocked out? Then again it usually took more then a simple punch to knock him out.

"Where is Naruto?" he said trying to remain as calm as possible, although on the inside he was ready to explode. He needed to find Naruto soon, before...Sasuke shook his head, he rather not think about the what ifs.

"He's been taken by the Akatsuki."

"Then what the hell are we doing here, instead of chasing after them?!" the raven shouted at the Hokage, but Tsunade remained sitting, her honey coloured eyes watching the Uchiha carefully.

"If we could we could Uchiha, we would. Just look around you, half the Village is destroyed, every capable Shinobi trying to help out any remaining survivors. But our main problem is that we aren't even sure where Naruto has been taken."

"But-but..."

"Trust me Uchiha we haven't given up on Naruto, we just currently have no leads on him. Right now we are still waiting for Shino's bug's for more information"

"But you don't understand Hokage." Sasuke started, but Tsunade glared fiercely back at him.

"Trust me Uchiha, Naruto will be found everything will be alright."

"BUT HE'S GONE INTO LABOUR!" The Uchiha shouted out, finally willing to lose his composure. The Hokage was stunned, had she just heard him right? Naruto was in labour?

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ her internal mantra ran through her mind, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

She quickly stood up and turned her heated gaze towards Kakashi. "Gather Sakura, Shino, and that lazy boy Shikamaru together, and tell them to meet at the North gate prepared." Kakashi nodded and moved out, she then turned to look at Sasuke, who was now glaring at her.

"Why the hell are you still standing here fore glaring me Uchiha, get your pale ass moving, or we'll never get Naruto back."

Sasuke demure seemed to brighten slightly; he gave a quick nod and also jumped away. Tsunade sighed and turned back to another heavily injured patient; she scowled and got to work healing him.

"Naruto baka, why do you always have the worst timing?" she muttered to herself.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto wasn't even sure where he was anymore, the pain of the contractions had subsided and that was worrying now. What if something had gone wrong? Was it too late? Had his baby died when it couldn't get out? All this thought plagued his mind that he didn't even notice that he had now entered a large building; the inside was a brightly lit entrance hall, red tapestry hung from the walls that had white rimmed clouds stitched onto the fabric. Two separate stairways lead to a large at the top, while underneath was another door, and finally small windows surrounded the room, one between each long tapestry.

Another small contraction went through Naruto's body; he gasped and gritted his teeth together till the pain went away. Pein still held on tightly to Naruto, he walked through the grand hall and up one the stairs to the door at the top. Konan opened the door for him so that he could get through, the door opened up to a long hallway, which was aligned with doors on each side. Konan opened up another door which led to a small bedroom.

Pein placed the heavily pregnant blonde onto the four poster bed, covering his frame with white cotton sheets, and then went to survey the room. It was painfully blank, just a closet, table and a chair beside the four-poster bed. There wasn't even a window, so the only light came from an unshaded light-bulb, hanging from the ceiling.

He turned back to regard the gasping blonde on the bed, he didn't seem to be in that much pain anymore as before. His eyes fluttered open, giving Pein a peak at those startling blue eyes, but then they were hidden again, as the blonde closed his eyes. Pein kept on staring, for some reason he could not get his gaze of the other man, this was actually the first time he been so close to the Kyuubi Vessel, and the more he watched the more he was drawn to him.

Soft tanned sweat soaked skin, cheeks dusted pink, and pouty lips slightly parted, with his chest raising and falling with breath he took and released; and finally that shiny blonde hair, his finger easily filtered through the strands, he smoothened the hair out, moving it way from Naruto's tanned face. Pale fingers grazed the scared cheeks, almost admiring those scarce...

"Pein."

Pein quickly turned around removing his hands to meet Tobi, his swirly orange mask as always covering his face, while wild black hair framed his face. Tobi stepped inside the room, his gaze fell from the gasping boy on the bed to Pein, who looked back at him passively.

"Konan, check the Jinchuuriki over."

The blue haired woman stepped inside the room, she went towards the blonde and kneeled down beside him, her long dainty fingers where tinted green as chakra flowed through them, they darkened as they started diagnosed different parts of Naruto.

"It seems like he going through a 'false labour', it usually happens when a person is close to giving birth. I may take a while before he goes into actual labour." She said smoothly and stood up.

"Alright, you may leave Konan, you to Pein I would like to talk to Kitsune vessel for a while."

Tobi waited till both of the were out of the room before, he sat down on the chair beside the blonde, gloved hands reached behind his head to undo the straps that held the swirling orange mask in place. The mask fell of to reveal a pale face, with striking features red sharingan eyes, a cruel smile twisted on his lips as he kepts watching the blonde.

"Kyuubi..." he said slowly. "Wake up, your Master is here."

Blue eyes, with a slightly reddish tint flew wide open.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_THEIR IS AN ACTUAL PLOT!!! (gasp)_

_Not much else to say really... expect for REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	13. Stirring up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else that has to do with it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, slight manga spoiler, violence, swearing etc.**

_Wow, a 100 days without an update, that makes me cringe at my negligence. I want to say sorry for that dear readers, I was still going through periods of writers block, and then suddenly I had a great idea. So this chapter focuses more on the character on Pein and his past, although I would like to say that I haven't actually read further then __**chapter 430**__ of Naruto. So all of it is made up, but if any of it turns out to be 'right', then I guess it's a spoiler...well sorta. Either way I wanted to delve further as to why Pein acts the way he does, and I hope that I have managed to archive that in this chapter. Maybe give his angsty character more depth._

_On with the chapter! (unbeate'd)_

* * *

Chapter 12: Stirring up

_Tobi waited till both of the were out of the room before, he sat down on the chair beside the blonde, gloved hands reached behind his head to undo the straps that held the swirling orange mask in place. The mask fell off to reveal a pale face, with striking features, red sharingan eyes, and a cruel smile twisted on his lips as he kept watching the blonde._

"_Kyuubi..." he said slowly. "Wake up, your Master is here."_

_Blue eyes, with a slightly reddish tint flew wide open._

~*~

Kyuubi didn't know what was happening; he hadn't felt this feeling of actually being fully awake in a long time. But something wasn't right, where was the brat? Wasn't it the baka who called him? Not mention where in fucks hell he was right now?! He felt a twinge of pain and looked down to see a bulging stomach; the Kitsune could feel the separate forms of chakra swirling from there...

'When the hell did I get pregnant?!!!' Kyuubi roared angrily in his mind.

Suddenly Kyuubi felt powerful chakra beside him; he turned around and saw the one man he never wanted to see again.

"Madara..." the Kitsune growled.

"It's good to see you again fox."

"What have you done now you foolish man, what have you done with the brat?!"

"Naruto is fine, just a bit...full." he said touching Naruto's stomach. Kyuubi snapped at him, which just caused the man to chuckle.

"What do you want Madara?"

Madara chuckled again and leaned back in his seat. "Why would I want anything from you, when what I want is already here."

Kayuubi narrowed his eyes. "And what the hell is that meant to mean?"

"The Uchiha's are a dying race, true I still have my grand-nephew of course, but he's too soft at heart. Not a true Uchiha in my eyes. Here is my true legacy..." he said pointing at Naruto's stomach. "A new start."

Kyuubi's eyes widened. "What...? You wouldn't..." but Kyuubi didn't finish his sentence, of course this guy was serious, Madara was insane in his own way.

"What will you do with Naruto after?"

"I'm surprised you care for the boy whose body is your prison, are you getting sentimental on me Kyuubi?" The fox just growled in warning.

"Very well if you really want to know, since I don't have a use for him afterwards I'll just continue with extracting you from his body. Then again you probably already guessed that didn't you?"

Kyuubi growled again in warning, but Madara just chuckled and stood up to leave this room. "And don't stress yourself out, it wouldn't be to good for the baby." And with that the door closed behind him, leaving Kyuubi feeling full of dread.

~*~

Sasuke was the last person to reach the gates, Sakura was securing her medical pack, if Naruto was under labour then she would have to be ready. Shikamaru was leaning against the pillar looking watching Shino, who was on the look out for any of his bugs with news.

"Sasuke..." she started, there was something she had to tell him, but she didn't know how to word it. He looked towards Sakura; he could tell that she was just as worried as he was.

"Later Sakura, but right now we have to hurry." She nodded and strapped her backpack on, Sasuke then turned towards Shino. "Any word yet?"

"They followed Naruto's trail a few miles near Ame nu Kuni, but they suddenly lost the trail near the 'Border town'."

"Ame no Kuni? That's were Jiraiya's last report came from when he was investigating them. It would make sense that Akatsuki would have their base there." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded and they all got ready to leave Konoha, Shino was at the front leading the group with his bugs, all the time Sasuke just hoped that Naruto was alright. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he couldn't protect his only family.

"Just hold on Naruto, I'm coming to go get you."

~*~

Naruto had woken up after a few minutes; while he was subconscious he had heard everything that had gone on between Kyuubi, and the one who had been named by intelligence as 'Tobi', or now rather as Madara. Kyuubi wasn't willing to give any more information out, but Naruto could already piece together that they had some sort of a relationship in the past.

He was surprised to see another Uchiha though, he thought that everyone expect for Sasuke had been killed by Itachi, then again something didn't seem right about this Madara guy. But if you thought about it, what could be right about a person actually calling themselves the Kyuubi no Kitsune's 'Master'?

And now this guy wanted his baby, correction 'babies', stupid old drunk hag didn't tell him he was getting twins! He had to find from the fox, would explain why he was so big. Naruto looked down at his bulging stomach, and felt like crying. He didn't want to lose them; he didn't even get a chance to meet them yet!

The door creaked open and Naruto composed himself, he wouldn't show them fear, after all he was still a shinobi, granted a pregnant shinobi but still a solider. Pein stepped through with a tray loaded with food, the smell of chicken curry and rice wafted through the air. He looked down at Naruto with emotionless eyes and then held out the tray for the blonde to take, Naruto stared at the food apprehensively for a while before Pein talked.

"It's not poisoned." He simply said still holding onto the tray.

They stared at each other for a while, before Naruto blushed with embarrassment. "Er...I need help sitting up..." he said barely above a whisper. But Pein heard him, and put the tray down on the chair beside the blonde, then went over to him and propped him up into a sitting position with the pillow cushioning his back.

Naruto hesitantly took the tray and then took a small bite of the chicken curry, tasting it, and it tasted good. He hadn't had anything to eat for a while, so he dug in while Pein sat down beside him and watched him silently. Brown eyes wandered over to the bulging stomach again, a part of him couldn't believe that there was actually life in there. Yet he could sense the chakra that proved that there was something inside of the Jinchuuriki. It seemed so odd that amongst all the death, there was something like this.

"How does it feel?" he suddenly asked drawing Naruto's attention.

"Huh...?" he asked with the chopstick still in his mouth.

"To be pregnant, how does it feel?"

Naruto put the chopstick down and looked at Pein in confusion, why would he ask something like that? But Pein looked right back at him emotionlessly, Naruto just guessed that he was just curious. He hummed to himself rubbing his chin thoughtfully trying to think of the right word to explain everything.

"Uncomfortable." He finally said.

"Uncomfortable...?" Pein questioned.

"Yea, my back hurts, I have to go pee every 5 minutes, my feet swell up so badly sometimes that I can't walk, I puke, get tired so easily, am emotionally unstable, get weird cravings, am forbidden to use my chakra, and worst of all I can't eat my beloved Ramen." The last part came out almost like a whine.

"So you hate it."

"No."

"You don't?"

Naruto smiled "No." He repeated again. "I grew up on my own you see, no one looked after me and I had to learn to fend for myself, since no one in the village wanted me. But then I started meeting people who cared about me..." he said thinking about his friends. "...and then someone who loved me."

He patted his stomach when he felt a kick. "It because he loved me so much that this was able to happen, he gave up his dreams for me just like I did for him." and then turned to look at Pein. "That's why no matter how much it hurt's or how sick I get, or whatever I miss out on, I wouldn't trade my children for any of it." And he smiled.

Pein was not only taken back by the answer, but also at how happy the blonde looked, no one should be able to smile that when being in his kind of situation. He went through a lot of pain himself...so why wasn't he angry, or even resentful towards the Villagers? Why did he keep on smiling? It was too confusing.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Pein looked up to see a slightly worried Naruto. Did the blonde find out about his train of thought? He was sure that he had kept his expression schooled the whole time.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"...Yes, why'd you ask?"

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They went all cold and angry like Gaara's used too be, well that was till I beat some sense into him that is. It seems like only people who had been alone all the time have those kind of eyes."

Pein froze in shock, was he really that easily read? He looked at Naruto, whose own eyes showed some kind of sadness. Pein was starting to panic, not an emotion that he usually felt. He quickly picked up the now empty tray and quickly left the room, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

~*~

Sasuke and the rest of the group had reached the half-way point to Border town, and were now taking a small brake, Sasuke wanted to keep on moving; but Shikamaru convinced him to stay. They needed a plan after all.

"Okay, so if our information so far is right we need to figure out how to get into the Ame no Kuni. The only problem is that since not many have been there and we know next to nothing about their defences, its uncharted territory for us."

"So...what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Shikamaru sighed and leaned back against a tree.

Sasuke growled out in frustration.

"Don't start acting like this Uchiha, if we just storm the place without a plan we are not only putting Naruto in danger but also ourselves, and if something happens to us who's gonna save him and your kid then?"

This quietened Sasuke down if only slightly.

"Erm Sasuke..." Sakura murmured out drawing his attention. "There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Sakura?"

"It's just something that Tsunade told me, she wanted to surprise you guys but..." she hesitated

"But what?" he was getting impatient.

"Sasuke...well the thing is... Naruto is having twins."

Sasuke gasped out in surprise, slowly the message seeped in and he making a wonderful impression of a fish, before the world suddenly became hazy and then went blank.

~*~

Pein sat on the rooftop of their base watching the heavy rain fall, with only one though in his mind.

Uzumaki Naruto.

That blonde was perplexing character; he wasn't dumb, but seemed to have some sort of wisdom gained through experience. Yet that wasn't all, there was this certain child like innocence about him that reminded Pein of an old friend...

"Pein."

Pein didn't need to turn around, he could recognise Konan's chakra anywhere, she slowly moved towards him and sat down beside him. Taking care not to slip on the wet roof tiles.

"What are you thinking about Pein?"

Pein looked up at the grey sky. "Do you remember why we joined the Akatsuki?"

Konan was confused. "Of course I do, we wanted to create a new world, a world where war, famine, and all the pain that we went through when we were children would never happen again."

Pein nodded, yes that is what he wanted. "Even if we destroy the other Ninja countries first to archive this 'New World'?"

Konan looked down at her dainty hands clenching them into a hard fist. "It was their war that put us into this situation in the first place. And anyway..." she said barely above a whisper. "...we promised him we would."

_Yahiko..._

"But..." he started, but stopped himself and turned back to look at the rain. Konan turned to look at Pein in surprise, he was hesitating, but Pein didn't hesitate. Something was bothering him, he was behaving almost...human.

"But, what?" she questioned trying to encourage him to finish what he was going to say.

"But..." he started again. "But what if Yahiko didn't want us to create a 'New World' like this...?"

Konan gasped, it was almost as if she was seeing Nagato again, and not the uncaring Pein alias that he took on. Maybe, maybe she could call him out again, the young boy that promised to protect her after Yahiko's death, before the change took over and sweet Nagato became Pein, maybe he was still in there. She hesitantly reached out, Konan had been afraid for so long to touch him since his change he didn't want anyone close to him.

"Nagato...?" she called out as she grasped his shoulder gently.

Pein turned to look at her, his face no longer passive, but a range off emotion swam through them, most of which she could not decipher. "Konan are we doing the right thing? Would Yahiko have wanted this kind of justice?"

"Nagato..."

But Pein wasn't listening to her continued on with his rant. "Would he be happy? Would he be angry? Would he regret it all? Konan..." he stopped and looked up at her with wide eyes "...would he hate us?" he finally asked.

Pein wanted an answers, but Konan couldn't give him one, instead she just wrapped her arm around his frame and held him, all the time thinking the same thing, would Yahiko be angry? He had the same dreams as them, but would he have done what they did to archive them? So they stayed like that for a while, drawing comfort from their embrace like they did when they were younger surrounded by destruction, and bloodshed of a world torn up by war. Expect this time Yahiko wasn't there with them.

~*~

_Well here is another twist thrown your way, probably going to raise a whole lotta questions...that I will not answer till the next chapter!!!! (Gosh I'm evil)_

_Now review and join the Dark Side we have cookies! _


	14. Losing Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he is owned by Sasuke.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg and random stuff**

_I finally have a beta-reader again! So everyone raise a glass for __**Lainie12777**__. She has been for a few weeks now working her sock's off correcting my crappy grammar! So anyway again after a long absence I have updated! (let's party!!!!!)_

_This chapter is kinda well...unstructured? Is that the right word? Well I'm just trying to convey the conflicting priorities that Pein has. Well lets hope I have archived that!_

_**Okay so I also wanna take some of your time to ask you to answer a small poll, since this fic is going to finish soon, I decided to put a poll up asking you my dear readers to vote for a new story! I have summaries for the new stories on my profile page so read them first and then vote!**_

_**Thank you! Wuv ya!**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Losing everything

Sasuke felt the ground shifting beneath him; his body felt weightless, which was odd. What was going on? Why did something not feel right to him?

Slowly obsidian eyes blinked open; ah, now he knew why he felt the ground moving, he was being carried around. With that problem confirmed Sasuke was about to fall back into his slumber, when he actually realized what was happening.

He was being carried by someone!

Sasuke abruptly flinched back, causing whoever was carrying him to lose their balance, and so their grip on him as well. The raven managed to gain control of his movements and landed, even if a bit unsteadily, on a branch, a kunai out and ready to attack.

"Sasuke! What the hell was that all about?!" he heard a familiar voice.

Sasuke turned and blinked when he realized that Sakura was standing in front of him, looking less than pleased. That was when the memory of the day swam back to him.

The attack on the village, Naruto's kidnapping, finding out that he was going to be the father of two childr-...He was going to have twins?!?!?!

"Sakura...did you really mean it when you said that Naruto was having twins?" he asked, his voice unusually shaky.

Sakura stopped glaring and then gave him a hesitant nod, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't faint like before again.

The raven in question wasn't going to faint, but there was a slight possibility that he would fall out of the tree. Finally he took a deep breath and slowly straightened himself out, before turning to look at his worried teammates.

"I'm okay..." he said, trying to reassure them. "For a second I just forgot where I was. Actually..." he said, looking around at the unfamiliar environment. "Where are we?"

This time Shikamaru spoke up. "We couldn't just waste time since you had passed out, so we moved on; we're near 'Border town' now, meaning in a few hours we'll reach Ame no Kuni."

"Does that mean we have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm still trying to think up a strategy, I hope I have something before we actually reach our destination."

Sasuke sighed heavily "Alright then, let's get going."

"Are you sure you can move, you hit your head pretty bad when you fell," Sakura asked, as always taking on her medic role.

"I'm fine! There is no time to waste now, let's just move!"

Sasuke took the lead, and the rest of the group followed.

~*~

He needed to pee.

Really, really, really badly.

But he couldn't stand up.

Naruto sighed and slumped against the cushions, he had tried now for the past ten minutes or so to stand up, but his stomach just wouldn't permit it. He was stuck.

'Well this sucks...' he thought dryly. He sure as hell didn't want to wet himself though.

So Naruto tried one last time, using the chair beside him as a balance; Naruto tried to lift his feet up and swing them across, but then he felt the chair moving, sliding away from underneath his hand and before he knew it, he was falling. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the impact- but it never came.

"You should call for me if you need anything," came the deep husky voice from above him.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, noticing the strong arms that were carefully wound around his waist. Naruto slowly looked up to see Pein's stoic face staring back impassively at him.

"I-I needed the t-toilet," he stuttered out; Kami, he sounded like Hinata!

Pein kept staring at him, and his intimidating stare was starting to make Naruto squirm, but before he could say anything else the blonde was lifted off the bed, and carried out of the room. They didn't walk far, just to the end of the hallway, where Pein set Naruto down, making sure to keep one arm around his waist to steady him, and used his other hand to open the door leading to the toilet.

"Here, do you need help?" he asked.

Naruto blushed crimson and stuttered again, before slipping inside the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Pein felt an uncharacteristical smile slip on his face.

The blonde in question leaned against the sink, breathing heavily; what the hell was that about?!

He should hate that guy! Pein was the enemy, he kidnapped him!

So then why...?

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, a stabbing erupting in his gut. He tried to breathe, but he felt like he was being suffocated when another stabbing pain ran through his stomach.

What was happening now?

~*~

The Naruto rescue team waited out side the high walls of Ame no Kuni; it was raining, and oddly enough only around Ame no Kuni and not anywhere else. It looked depressing really, like a prison. Sasuke activated his sharingan, something didn't feel right, everything...felt alive.

"The rain..." Shino muttered.

"What about it?" Sakura asked, surprised that the silent man spoke.

"There is chakra in the rain."

"Chakra? In rain?" she turned back to look at the droopy area.

"They say that the rain never stops here, not to mention that is it only raining here. So maybe this is Pein's way of keeping an eye over the village. It would explain how no one manages to get inside the village. The rain sensor would alert him instantly," Shikamaru commented, looking unusually alert.

"This of course is a problem if we try to sneak in..." he finished.

"Would be useful if that Hyuuga was here..." Sasuke grumbled irritably.

"So what do we do then?" Sakura asked, shooting Sasuke a glare. She understood that Sasuke was currently under a lot of tension, but his mood wasn't helping the team.

Shikamaru studied the wall, that 200 IQ of his working through every possible strategy and outcome. Jumping over the wall would be the easiest solution; if they flanked from all angles it might cause enough confusion to give them a chance, the only problem was that unnatural rain. If they really could detect them, then as soon as they enter they would be found out. What they really needed was a distraction, something that would cause a big enough commotion to gain everyone's attention.

He turned to look at Sakura. "How thick do you thick those walls are?"

The kunoichi looked thoughtfully at the high walls for a few seconds before answering. "One and a half, to two meters at least I think."

Shikamaru smirked. "Well then..."

~*~

Pein heard the gasping sound from inside the bathroom; for a second he wondered if the Jinchuriki couldn't stand up from the toilet, but the next moan was more in pain. That's when he knew that something was wrong. Pein thought quickly, then took a few steps back, braced himself for the impact and then ran into the door.

The door came down easily, but he didn't think about that; because as soon as he saw Naruto slumped against the hard floor tiles clutching his middle, he panicked. Pein ran over to the blonde and picked him up bridal style; his thoughts were in disarray, he needed to find Konan, a medic-nin, someone!

A sudden shiver went down his spine; someone had triggered his detectors, but-

He heard the sound first, then the ground started shaking violently, the window nearby shattered and Pein used his body to save the struggling blonde from the shards. Another shiver went down his spine- Pein's eyes widened, this wasn't happening...

~*~

The explosion was huge; it literally took the whole wall down, giving Shikamaru a nice gap to pass through. The first wave was Sakura's attack; she waited on the north side and used her incredible chakra-induced strength to crumble the wall like paper. Shikamaru and Shino (positioned at the west side) were next, with the use of a large amount of explosives and bomb-tags, positioned at specific placed points for the best impact.

And lastly it was Sasuke's turn, his position was at the south side; right after the explosion he jumped over the wall, and summoned Manda. The large snake was defiant as always, but with a quick genjutsu the snake was under his control and started rampaging through the village causing as much commotion as possible, giving Sasuke a chance to slip into the shadows and search for Naruto.

The village was in turmoil and confusion, the attacks came from all sides, he saw Akatsuki forces and other nin's making their way to where the commotion came from. It was perfect.

With concealed chakra he moved around, more explosions could be heard and he vaguely wondered how many more bomb-tags Shikamaru had left. But he pushed those thoughts away; he had to stay focused, he had to find Naruto.

~*~

Pein could feel everything, the walls crumbling, the people shouting, and the way one chakra signature extinguished after the other, yet he was strangely numb to the whole sensation. Before he would have instantly known what to do: pass the Jinchuriki to Konan and order her and a few other members to hide while he took control of the situation, but now... now he wasn't so sure.

What had changed in the past few hours?

A pained moan drew his attention, to the pregnant man in his arms. Ah yes, _his _arrival.

After Naruto came he was starting to feel more human, emotions started creeping all over the place. He had even cried together with Konan before; he was starting to _feel_ again, it was too unrealistic.

He knew what he needed to do, he would make Yahiko's dream come true; and Yahiko wanted justice, but was there really any justice in his action?

He knew that Madara was only using him, but at the same time he was using Madara to make his dream come true. But for how long would that last 'til he was discarded like the rest of the Akatsuki? How long 'til everything that he sacrificed would be wasted?

Pein understood at that moment that his path was closing; this was his last chance to change the world, but could he really make things right?

"S-Sasuke..." he heard the pained murmur from Naruto.

He needed to find Konan.

The ground shook terribly as he ran through the building; he needed to get out of here before the structure collapsed. He ran down the corridor and made his way down the stairs, to the main hall, only to find the doors blocked by rubble. Pein growled out in irritation, then spotted the window nearby. Using his body once again as a shield, he jumped through the window into the outside.

Everything was louder out here. Rinnegan eyes widened to one side; there was that Kunoichi, bashing her chakra-ridden hands into the ground and so breaking it up. In front of him was a giant renegade snake, its powerful body swishing around dangerously and flattening their forces like nothing. And then to his other side, that bug user and the shadow manipulator; he could feel those little insects scuttling over the ground and attacking people through their pores. While the shadow user rendered them unconscious by making them knock each other out.

Three people? Was that all? Wait! That snake, Pein only knew of one person who had made a pact with snakes, Uchiha Sasuke. But he couldn't detect the sharingan user at all.

He found Konan soon enough, flying high with the use of her paper feathers, sending sharp blade-like pieces down at the giant snake. But she was overpowered; it looked like even that snake knew a few techniques of its own. Smaller snakes erupted from its body, flying at her; she couldn't avoid all of them, and one of their poisoned-tipped fangs dug deep into her skin.

"No, no, no, no..." was his unending mantra, as he watched her fall.

He was meant to protect her!

He promised, he promised he would!

Pein felt his breathing turn ragged, his heart was racing painfully and he felt numb. Nothing was right anymore, everything was falling apart...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But he wasn't the one that was screaming.

Pein looked down at the person in his arms, it seemed like Naruto couldn't hold back the pain anymore.

~*~

Sasuke heard the scream, and he knew exactly whose it was.

"Naruto..."

The sharingan activated instantly, three tomoe's swirling viciously around his pupil. He trained chakra to his feet and ran towards the point where the scream came from. He had to hurry, who knows what they would do to his Naruto.

"Well, well...look who we have here."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around; the man wore the Akatsuki uniform and the swirling orange mask that hid his face.

"...Tobi?" Sasuke had only met this guy once, and that in his fight against Deidara, but now the guy didn't behave at all like the childish man he had met before.

"Not quite..." Gloved hands reached out, and undid the binds that held the mask in place, until it was completely removed.

Sasuke took a step back; the man standing in front of him looked so much like him, no, like an Uchiha. Pale skin, raven black hair, but what drew his attention the most were those eyes, an eternal Mangekyou Sharingan swirling around the iris.

"Who...?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The man in front of him took a step towards him; he let the mask drop to the ground, and smirked down at him.

"Hello nephew."

~*~

Pein felt a twinge of chakra nearby, it looked like he had found that elusive Uchiha; he had hidden his chakra well, but he wasn't alone. Pein frowned.

This wasn't good.

Madara was with him.

~*~

_Will there be a show-down between Sasuke and Madara? Whose Sharingan will be better? Will Pein intervene?_

_Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!_

_**Remember to vote! Info can be found on my profile page!**_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have bishi's! (We ran out of cookies)_


	15. Blood soaked Horizon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Sasuke does.**

**Warning: Yaoi, violence, cussing, mpreg (which I'm really dragging out), and other others**

_The one thing I should always avoid but somehow manage to do anyway are fight scene. I can't write them, but I always end up including them anyway. This chapter is almost 8 pages of utter crap...it repetitive and just...weird! But since I've re-written this like 3 three times, I can't bother anymore. Just an epilogue to go and then this fic is done!_

_I would like to majorly thank all the people who have so far stood by this fic, it makes my heart swell up with happiness! Love your reviews!_

_And one last thanks to __**Lainie12777 **__for beta reading! _

_**Important!**_

_**If you haven't still voted now would be the last chance I'm closing the poll on the 4**__**th**__** of August and then the first chapter of whatever story comes first, will be published!**_

_Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Blood soaked horizon

_Pein felt a twinge of chakra nearby, it looked like he had found that elusive Uchiha; he had hidden his chakra well, but he wasn't alone. Pein frowned._

_This wasn't good._

_Madara was with him._

~*~

This was getting worse and worse.

A pregnant man in his arms, Konan was dying, and the world he had made around him was slowly being shattered.

He couldn't breathe, his throat constricted and an unfamiliar sensation filled his body. No, not unfamiliar; rather it was something he hadn't felt since the war. Since he saw his parents getting killed in front of him, since Yahiko had given up his life to protect him and Konan. It was that same similar feeling.

Fear...

Fear had bungled up his mind; he was confused, and for once he wasn't sure what to do next. He felt like a child again, there was nowhere he could run to, no one he could ask for help, and it made him feel afraid.

"Sasuke..."

Pein looked down at the Jinchuriki; he was afraid as well, not only for himself but also for his unborn child. It felt odd; right about now, if Madara got his way, and if the blonde didn't get to a doctor soon, he would lose everything as well.

And for some reason Pein cared.

He didn't want to see anyone else dying; he didn't think his sanity could take any more of that.

"Do you think you can hold on for a bit longer?" he asked.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and gave a nod; the decision was made, it looked like he was about to save his enemy.

~*~

"Nephew?" Sasuke repeated.

Madara smirked. "Never mind child, it won't matter when you're dead." His eyes seemed to glow, and before Sasuke knew it, he was gone.

Sasuke activated his own sharingan; he barely had a chance to avoid the hit. He swung around using his arm to balance himself and kick his feet, but Madara disappeared again. He growled; he had forgotten that 'Tobi' could teleport himself, but maybe he couldn't avoid this attack. He concentrated chakra around his body and his skin prickled when the static electricity rose in the air around him.

"_Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)!"_ streams of currents flowed like ribbons from his body; he wasn't going to kill him, at least not yet. For now he had to slow down this guy's movements; with this technique he should be at least able to numb him.

"Not enough, brat," whispered a voice from behind him. Sasuke reacted quickly; he moved the streams around trying to hold the person behind him down but missed, even with his sharingan's ability he couldn't keep track of 'Tobi'. He could only barely dodge the other man's attacks. He jumped a fair distance away before he tried his next attacks.

"_Chidori Senbon!"_ sharp needle-like bolts came down from every direction, but all of them missed, not able to keep up with Madara's teleporting abilities.

Suddenly the air filled with the sound of chirping birds, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the chidori aimed at him. Sasuke twisted to the side, but gasped when he felt it grazing his side.

Sasuke landed with a harsh 'thud' against the ground; he quickly scrambled up and looked confusedly at his attacker. "You look surprised, Sasuke? I am an Uchiha, and I can do everything that you can, there is no way you can defeat me," he answered with a sneer.

Sasuke staggered backwards clutching his side, he was afraid that sharingan was real. Any movement that Sasuke did was going to be cancelled out; he could feel those red kaleidoscope eyes watching him with apparent glee. The next best thing he could was to try and get away, and do a surprise attack.

Quickly he made some symbols. _"__Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!_" the flames erupted through his mouth, wholly incinerating everything around him.

Madara raised his arm to shield himself from the heat of the flames, and when they disappeared Sasuke was gone. The older Uchiha sneered distastefully. "Trying to hide now Nephew? Tch, it seems like the next generation of Uchiha's are nothing but cowards."

He took a few steps forward; the area looked barren, the buildings around him were in ruins, but he could still hear the sounds of panic from the villagers, and the roar of the onslaught. Not that he particularly cared about any of that. Even if this whole village was wiped off the world it would matter to him, as long as his Jinchuriki was alright nothing else would matter.

But for now this brat stood in his way. He hated how badly his clan had been tainted; Madara thought he had the perfect Uchiha with Itachi, but even he was a failure, a fool to try and risk everything for love. The same with this brat. He cursed. The young Uchiha had hidden his chakra well, and he was losing time; but he couldn't hide forever.

"_Doton no Jutsu (Earth Release techniques)."_ A hand came out from the ground and grabbed his ankle. Madara was surprised, but Sasuke wasn't done yet.

"_Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)," _coils of electric currents travelled around his hand and engulfed Madara, electrocuting him.

He screamed, and Sasuke smirked that he actually managed to land a hit on this guy. That smirk was instantly wiped off when he noticed that Madara wasn't screaming anymore, but laughing like a maniac.

"Didn't I tell you that that wouldn't work?"

Madara bent down and with a harsh tug he pulled Sasuke out of the ground. The young Uchiha struggled, his side stung, but then he went still when he heard the shrilling sound of chirping birds. Twin crimson orbs met each other, one in fear and the other filled with triumph. He saw the bolt coming towards him, and he knew he would be in a lot of pain.

But it never came.

~*~

Pein heard the scream, but he couldn't tell from whom it was from. He just hoped it wasn't from the younger Uchiha, but when he made it to the battle sight he thought it was already over. Madara had him, his pale hand wound tightly around the younger Uchiha's neck, while his other one was charging up a chidori to kill Sasuke.

Yet what he didn't know was that Naruto was watching everything and he didn't know that during his moment of stunned silence, Naruto had pulled together the last amount of energy to free himself of Pein's grip and ran towards them.

He was desperate; all he saw were the flashing images of his nightmares, and he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let them come true.

So he pushed Sasuke out of the way, and gritted his teeth together when he felt the chidori ripping through his back, but a scream escaped him anyway, and just like that all that adrenaline-pumped energy just swam away, and he hit the ground.

A blurry face blocked his vision, red hair, pale skin, not Sasuke. Naruto coughed, and he could taste the metallic tinge of copper.

Why wasn't that damn fox healing him?

He heard a voice calling his name, but he couldn't reply.

Tch... it looked like he messed up again.

~*~

It was like a slow-motion film. Pein saw it happening but he couldn't do anything to prevent it. One moment the pregnant blonde was securely in his arms, and next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a gaping hole through his chest.

Pein was beside the injured blonde the very next moment, calling out for him, but those clear blue eyes were glazed over, and his healthily tanned skin was pasty. He coughed, and blood started leaking from his mouth; he was dying.

"Che, what an idiot..." he heard the older Uchiha mutter. "Pein, I need you to get that kid out of his stomach before it dies, I'll take care of my nephew."

That's when Pein saw red.

He attacked Madara, who had his back to him, but always the elderly Uchiha was quick. That didn't mean that Pein gave up. His Rinnegan was the first; the birth-giver to all Kekkei Genkai, and as old as Madara may be, his sharingan had nothing on him. So Pain followed Madara's movement, and unlike Sasuke he wouldn't have to wait for Madara to make his move, he could force him to come.

This land was his; his to defend and fight on, everything was his.

"Bansho Ten'in!"

~*~

Sakura was lost. This place was like a maze, but she was able to leave behind her position now; the villagers and ninja were plunged in such turmoil that they were fighting themselves. There was no need for a distraction anymore. Her main objective now was to find Naruto, yet her search brought on nothing.

Naruto couldn't use his chakra because he was pregnant, meaning that it would disappear under lateen streams of chakra still pungent in the air. It didn't help that the chakra rain also obscured and dampened her senses, making the search even more difficult.

She felt it then, a spike energy being released; it wasn't Naruto but Sasuke instead, and he was in a fight. Did that mean that Sasuke had already found Naruto? Well the only way she would know was to follow the trail. Sakura kept to the shadows; she slinked her way towards the destination of where the chakra burst came from.

And the sight chilled her to the bone.

Sasuke was knocked out and bleeding from his side, Pein and some other guy were wrapped up in a heavy battle, but it was Naruto who was in the worst condition. There was a gaping hole through his chest and he was wheezing and gasping for air. She ran out of her hiding place and to his side.

"Naruto!" she called, her green chakra-tinted hands working on the wound. "Naruto wake up, you baka!"

But the wound was too deep; she couldn't close it up, but the main question was why Kyuubi wasn't healing the blonde? The demon should be able to do so without a problem, but nothing happened.

"Sakura..." she heard the light raspy voice of Naruto.

"Naruto! You're going to be fine, you hear me? Just fine!"

"No Sakura..."

"Don't say that baka!" she shouted, but didn't try to heal him.

"Sakura you don't understand...Kyuubi can't keep up healing me and looking after my babies..." she could see that he was trying his best to keep conscious.

"What do you mean...?"

"Take them out."

"What...?"

"You have to Sakura..." he coughed again, his voice a little woozy.

Typical, Naruto always thinking of others rather than himself, that baka. "You better keep awake Naruto."

Sakura took a deep breath of air to calm herself; she would try her hardest to ensure the children's safety, but she had to hurry since he was barely hanging onto life. Taking her rucksack off, where Tsunade had placed some quick items, she went to work.

First she moved Naruto carefully away from the battle sight to a safer place, then she placed two clean blankets beside her, and put two surgical gloves on. Naruto didn't have a normal birth canal, so she would have to remove the infants through caesarean. Sakura was nervous; she had never done this before herself, only ever been the assistant in the background, but this was a matter of life and death. There was no time to think.

She took one of the sterilized scalpels, and made the first incision; she worked quickly and on auto-pilot, trying her best to remember the instructions that Tsunade gave her. Since Naruto wasn't female, Kyuubi had to literally grow the extra parts; this of course meant that there was a slight shift in his organ placement to make room. Sakura cut carefully, near the underside of his belly, not too deeply in case she hit one of his intestines, and reached her hand inside 'til she felt the womb.

Or rather it touched her first. The babies were kicking and squirming inside, with only a thin skin-like membrane separating them. She opened a little wider, carefully placing her other hand inside the opening so that she had a firm grip on them, and pulled it towards her so that she could have a better view.

"Sakura!"

The kunoichi looked up, to see Shikamaru and Shino running up to her. "Take care of Sasuke!" she shouted out to them, and Shino doubled back to find the younger Uchiha, while Shikamaru joined her.

"What's going on-" but he went silent when he saw what Sakura was doing. Naruto himself had passed out but was still breathing.

"Help me out, grab one of those blankets." He reacted, reaching for the material and readying himself.

Sakura began to work again. She had to cut that membrane open, so with the use of the scalpel to cut it open, she took the first one out, making sure to cut the umbilical cord, and then after a few minutes she managed to remove the second one as well.

While a distraught Shikamaru juggled holding onto the two infants, Sakura got to work trying to close the new wounds, but it was difficult. Even if she managed to close them, too much blood was lost. A sizzling sound filled the air and she looked down to see the red searing chakra of Kyuubi finally initiating. The healing began rapidly, and just when she was sure that the blonde was out of the danger zone did she turn to check on the children.

"Two boys..." Shikamaru said, handing one of them towards Sakura.

She nodded and started checking him, he was well if a little small, then again with such little room adjustments had to be made. Shino then came over, an unconscious Uchiha on his back.

"We gotta get out of here," he mumbled. "This fight is getting out of hand."

And it was, Pain and that other guy were ripping each other to shreds; the jutsu's were ferocious, and neither seemed to be to willing to stop.

Sakura nodded and wrapped Naruto's still healing wounds, before passing Shino some bandages to get to work on Sasuke's side. She hoisted the blonde up, and turned to give Shikamaru a fierce glare. "Be careful with them," she hissed, and they all made their way out.

Their mission was done for now, everything else would have to wait.

~*~

Shrill laughter filled the air; he heard screaming, the erratic thumping of a beating heart, shrill screams of a thousands birds, and blonde hair...

Blonde hair?

Sasuke woke, springing up from his sleeping position, only to recoil back to the bed when he felt his side clamping up in pain. He hissed, which alerted the attention of the other occupant of the room.

"You alright there, Uchiha?"

Sasuke wearily turned his head to see Shikamaru standing beside him, his posture as always lazy, but his face was haggard and worn, like he hadn't slept in days. Sasuke gave a curt nod and tried to prop himself up again with some difficulty. Shikamaru in the end had to help him. They stayed in silence, in which Sasuke took his time looking around his surroundings.

It was a hospital room, that much clear. Everything was white: the walls, bed covers, the floor tiles, and the sterile smell of antiseptic hung in the air. The only thing that made the smell bearable was the light breeze that came through the open window. But other than a chair that Nara had occupied, the room was empty.

"What happened...?" Sasuke asked, squinting up at him. All this white was just blinding.

"You have a light concussion, must have hit your head pretty hard."

"Concussion? How-" Sasuke gasped, everything that had happened flooding back to him.

He pushed Shikamaru out of the way and sprang out of bed, but before he even made it to the door, his vision started blurring, and he stumbled against the wall. Shikamaru hurried over to him and helped him sit down on the bed.

"I told you, you have a concussion; you have to take it easy."

"But Naruto-"

"Naruto is fine, the mission was a success." But Sasuke could tell that Shikamaru was leaving something out.

"What happened?" he hissed out.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and started massaging his forehead; he hated having to do this. "He sustained a fatal wound, and from what Sakura told me Kyuubi couldn't heal him and keep his children alive at the same time...he lost a lot of blood." Sasuke gasped again, and Shikamaru quickly tried to reassure him.

"B-but he's fine, the wound missed all the vital organs, and Sakura managed to get the infants out in time so that Kyuubi could heal him. So now he's just sleeping..." Sasuke instantly calmed down, and sank into the bed when he heard that Naruto was fine.

"So...do you want to see them?"

The young Uchiha was confused. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"Your children of course; they're waiting."

Shikamaru would have laughed at the surprised expression that Sasuke had if it weren't such a serious situation, so instead he gave him a quirky smile, and slowly helped the paler man up into a standing position. They steadily went down the long stretch of hallways 'til they reached another room. Shikamaru opened the door and inside were Sakura and Tsunade doing check-ups on the young infants.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be up!" the pink-haired kunoichi said.

But Sasuke didn't reply, his gaze was fixed onto the bundle in her arms; it was squirming, and light gurgling sounds emitted from it. He shook Shikamaru off him, and staggered towards them; Sakura understood that look, and slowly undid the cloth to show Sasuke one of his sons.

He was beautiful and so small, wispy dark curls of hair and the trademark pale skin; his eyes were closed tightly. Tsunade moved beside Sakura to show Sasuke his second son, an identical twin, but Sasuke gasped when he opened his eyes; they were blurry blue in colour. He knew that newborn children usually had blue eyes, but he wished that they would keep the colour.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded, and held his arms out so that she could place his son there.

"Both of them are fine, they suffered no trauma after the whole ordeal, but are a bit smaller than expected."

"And Naruto...?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed, and a frown marred her face. "He lost a lot of blood; right now he has to rest, and all we can do is wait for him to wake up."

"Can I see him?"

The Hokage nodded, and led him out of the room to the one beside it; she carefully opened the door and led himself inside. The room was silent; the blonde was lying on the crisp white sheets, bandages covering the top half of his body, and his healthy tan was pasty and clammy. He looked dead if it weren't for the gentle rise of his chest to indicate that he was breathing.

"The healing process is slow. Kyuubi is struggling to heal his wound, but as I said before he is fine." She pilled up a chair and gestured him towards it, while Sakura entered behind him, wheeling in a basinet that had his other child sleeping soundly in it.

"I'll leave you now," she said and ushered the pink-haired kunoichi out, before shutting the door behind them.

Sasuke kept on watching the sleeping form in front of him; he used his free hand to move away some of his sunshine blonde hair. "Naruto..." he whispered.

"Koi, you have to wake up." But the blonde remained motionless.

"Dobe, you have to see this...you have to see what we both created..." the baby in his arms gurgled, and he felt its tiny hands tightening on his nightshirt.

Yet Naruto didn't wake up. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair, then looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled. They would have to name them soon; he knew that Naruto had a list tucked away somewhere. The blonde would agonize over them for ages, making lists over lists of suitable names for both girls and boys. It made Sasuke laugh, but now he understood the importance of those names.

The sound of covers shifting caught his attention, and Sasuke looked up to the sleepy face of his lover smiling at him.

"Hi..."

~*~

* * *

**Just a reminder, Poll for a new story is closing on the 4****th**** of August, vote now!!!!**

_Now review and join the dark side we have hot bishies holding cookies!_


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 4 years later **

"Daddy!" exclaimed a cheerful child like voice.

"Yasou don't run too far!"replied Naruto, in his lap the second twin sleeping soundly under the spring breeze, their first born twin running around the field chasing a butterfly merrily.

"Ah let him have some fun koi." said a husky voice beside him.

Blue eyes turned around to meet haired dark haired lover. "I thought you were meant to be the responsible one, not me." He replied with a pout.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Does that mean I'm not allowed to play?" He purred, leaning forwards to try and catch the blonde's only to be stopped by a tanned finger pressing against them.

"Sorry teme, not around the children." He said with a large grin, pointing down at the little boy on his lap.

The raven then also started pouting; he grumbled and sat back down properly on the grass. Naruto giggle, and leaned over to give him an apology kiss on the cheek. At least now Sasuke was in a slightly better mood than before.

"And anyway," started Naruto. "Things are going to get very busy soon." He said rubbing his bulging stomach.

Sasuke gave a fond smile and reached out to rub it, it was a surprise that Naruto got pregnant again. Tsunade had said that the 'extra' womb was heavily scared after the operation and so had to be removed, the chances of pregnancy happening would be next to impossible. Yet someone forgot to tell that ever tormenting demon about any of that, so now naruto was again pregant, and soon nearing the end of it.

Madara, his great, great something uncle as Sasuke found out later, was dead; his body had been confirmed and since then things had been peaceful. Pein and Konan had disappeared, and under Naruto's request the search for them was ended. Sasuke couldn't understand why at first, but he guessed that Naruto was just returning the favour.

One good turn deserves another.

It had been four years now, and they were closer then ever before, brought together by not only love but also the events of that day. Sasuke didn't think he could survive a day without Naruto, and there wasn't a chance he would ever let him go. No matter how unusual their circumstances would be.

The End

_And that's the end, I want to thank everyone for reading this fic so far, I had lots of fun writing it, but I'm glad it's finally come to an end. I love all your reviews, fav's and alerts, simple enough to say I wuv you guys!!!!_

_Remember to check out my other stories!_

_Thank you all once again._

_-Love Lilbakasaru_


End file.
